Lunar Knights Guild
by lordsoftheRoses
Summary: Asharu Skyler, a Fairy Tail wizard, decides to return to his home town to help the start up a new guild, Lunar Knights. He faces the problems of a start up guild, corruption, mis adventures, invasions, and dark forces. Will the new guild crash and burn? Or grow to be one of the strongest guilds in all of Fiore?
1. Chapter 1: Lunar Knights

**Here's my shot a Fairy Tail Fanfic. A Good story with good Characters (If I do say so myself).**

**This is a Tail about the start up of a new Guild starting up a****nd I would like you to Submit OC for the story. Your Oc will Join this guild and interact with Other Oc's. OC'S ARE LIMITED! I am only selecting a few for this story. 1 Oc per person (Exception being sibling characters) and will receive their own arc. ANd yyes, they will interact with characters like Natsu, Lucy, and the other characters from the Manga. I want it to be like that Manga where Every Oc feels Important and become one Big Family! :D  
**

**If you wish to send an OC, fill out the Character sheet at the end of this chapter and PM it to me. DO NOT leave it in the reviews, I WILL NOT accept them. PM only please. Thank you.**

**That said, I am working on other stories as well, so updates will very. Some might be right away, others will be late. Please bear with that.**

**SO thats it. If you want to Submit an Oc, go ahead. Just make sure you read the chapter first so you know what you're in for. What do ya think?**

**Review Below, Let me know! ^^**

* * *

The early morning sun rose over the water. A Small boat, carrying a few Passengers, sailed along the orange glowing water. A single person was standing on Deck, awake to watch the beautiful sunrise. It was a young man with crimson red hair named **Asharu Skyler** (Age 17). He wore a red T-shirt with an open, long-sleeve black jacket and brown cargo pants. He kept a single bag over his shoulder, his possessions inside.

"Man, my neck is killing me." He groaned, rubbing the back of his neck. "I'd rather swim the rest of the way than spend another night down below." While he was rubbing his neck, he rubbed over his old Fairy Tail insignia.

_(Flashback)_

_ Asharu burst through the doors of the Fairy Tail guild._

_ "Ladies! How many of you missed me?" Asharu announced his arrival._

_ "Welcome back, Asharu." Mirajane greeted. "How was the job?"_

_ Asharu walked up to the bar and takes a seat right in front of Mirajane. "It was alright. But let's get to the big issue here. When are you going to let me take you out?" He flashed her a handsome smile, trying to work his charms._

_ "Hey, that's my sister you're talking to, remember." Elfman interjected._

_ "Lighten up, Elfman." Asharu said. "What's that you always say? 'Be a man!'" Asharu quoted him in Elfman's exact voice._

_ "Sorry to disappoint you, Ash, but I'm not available." Mirajane told him with a smile._

_ Asharu's head fell to the counter. "Shot down... again..." Asharu then raised his head high with fire in his eyes. "When I get shot down, I get angry. When I get angry, I break things... where's Natsu?!"_

_ "You just missed him." Mirajane responded. "He just left for Hargeon."_

_ Asharu's head fell to the counter again. "Nothing ever goes right..."_

_ "Oh, that reminds me." Mirajane said. "The Master wanted to see you as soon as you returned. He's waiting for you on the second floor."_

_ "The Master wants to see me, NOW?" Asharu asked. "Oh no, this is about that destroyed bridge in Rose Lake, isn't it?!" He then leans in towards Mirajane and whispers. "Mira, I'm going to sneak out. If anyone asks, I was never here, I already took another job and-"_

_ "ASHARU, GET UP HERE!" The monstrous voice of the Master screamed from the second floor._

_ "Damn..." Asharu began to cry._

_ As Asharu began to walk up the stairs, Mirajane waved at him._

_ "It was nice knowing you." Mirajane kept smiling._

_ As Asharu ascended to the second floor, he saw Master Makarov looking out a window._

_ "Asharu, do you know why I called you up here?" The Master asked._

_ "Come on, Master, that bridge in Rose Lake was old!" Asharu panicked. "They were going to tear it down anyway! I just helped!"_

_ "What did you do to the bridge in Rose Lake?!" The Master turned to him with a shocked expression._

_ "... Oh, nothing-It's very pretty-What you want to talk about?" Asharu asked very quickly, leaning against the wall casually._

_ Makarov rubbed his forehead. "Let me ask you: How long have you been in Fairy Tail?"_

_ "Nine years." Asharu answered. "Why?"_

_ "Time sure flies, doesn't it?" Makarov said. "I just received a message the other day. It's from Aurora."_

_ "Miss Aurora?" Asharu asked._

_ Makarov nodded. "Turns out she established herself a new guild. In your hometown no less."_

_ "Really?" Asharu asked. "Well, what did she want?"_

_ "She didn't ask for anything, but I know her too well." Makarov responded. "She wouldn't ask, but she wants you to come to her guild."_

_ "... Really?" Asharu simply said._

_ "Now I understand if you want to go." Makarov told him. "Trust me, you wouldn't hurt my feelings if you left. It'll just be one less headache to worry about."_

_ Asharu stood there for a moment and actually thought._

_ "You don't have to decide now." Makarov said. "Just take some time and-"_

_ "I'll do it."_

_ "At least ACT like it's a hard decision!"_

_ "Master, I appreciate everything you've done for me here." Asharu expressed. "This guild is, and always will be, my family. But I owe Miss Aurora everything. I personally think it would be an insult to her and myself if I didn't do this."_

_ "I understand." Makarov then turns completely to Asharu and put his hands behind his back. "A wizard is free to leave Fairy Tail any time they wish, but there are three rules they must abide by."_

_ Asharu nodded._

_ "One: You must never reveal sensitive information about Fairy Tail to others for as long as you live. Two: Y__ou must never use former contacts met through your being in the guild for personal gain. And Three: __Though our paths may have diverged, you must continue to live out your life with all your might, you must never consider your own life to be something insignificant, and you must never forget about your friends for as long as you live."_

_ Asharu nods. "Yes, sir. And thank you for everything, Master."_

_ Makarov doesn't say a thing and simply acknowledges him with a nod. Asharu turned to leave-_

_ "Before you go, what exactly happened to the Rose Lake bridge?" Makarov inquired. The question stopped Asharu square in his tracks. "You do understand that bridge was a sacred part of the town, built by the architect Avu Dorim as a symbol of him connecting the hearts between him and his lover. It's a beautiful piece of architecture that has stood for over 600 years."_

_ "Um... Look at the time! I got to get home and pack!" Asharu jumped off the second floor and runs out the front door._

_ (End Flashback)_

"I'm really gonna miss that place." Asharu said to himself. He looked off the horizon and saw an island appear. The first thing noticeable were the large mountains covered in forests, but as they approached, they could see buildings rising over the edge, revealing a large port city.

"Harbor Bay..." Asharu spoke. "Back home at last."

* * *

The port city of **Harbor Bay**, the Diamond in the Ocean, located on the island of Diamante, the furthest island from the mainland of Fiore. The city faced onward toward the ocean with the mighty mountains at its back.

When the boat Asharu was on finally pulled into port, the first thing he noticed were all the trade ships docked.

The port of Harbor Bay was a massive trading hub, the major export being diamonds. Diamante is home to the largest diamond mines in the world, hence the name. The two largest trade partners of Harbor Bay were the mainland kingdom of Fiore to the east and the kingdom of Raldan, which lies on another continent further to the west.

When Asharu stepped off the boat, he began to walk through the streets of the city. It was a lot more colorful and clean than he remembered.

"Okay, this place looks a lot different." Asharu spoke to himself. "Where's all the trash in the streets? *sigh* I kind of missed that." Asharu came to a crossroads and looked down one road, then at the other, then looked down the road he came from, then in the direction of the fourth road. "Where the hell am I?"

Asharu's attention was drawn to a Merchant stand at the corner. Several Rune Knights were standing there harassing the fruit merchant. One of the knight's took several hundred Jewel from the man.

"Please." The merchant begged. "I have kid's to feed."

The rune knights chuckled with each other. "What they don't like Melons?" one asked. The other took the large water melon then smashed it on the ground.

Asharu was about to put those assholes in his place until...

"Asharu? Asharu Skyler?"

Asharu turned around to see a very pretty girl. A delicate-looking flower with her brown hair tied into a ponytail as she wore a white and pink-striped tank top and a teal skirt.

"I'm sorry miss, do I know you?" Asharu asked.

The girl's expression quickly changed to angry as she punched him in the jaw. "YOU JERK! HOW COULD YOU FORGET?!"

As Asharu hit the ground, he came to a sudden revelation. "Kisha!"

**Kisha Adzovic** (Age 17) took a deep breath, had her delicate flower look back and helped Asharu off the ground.

"Oh goodie, I thought you really forgot me." Kisha said.

"Well, I just didn't recognize you." Asharu said. "You've got... bigger." Asharu stared down her chest.

Kisha gave him a disapproving glare. "I see you still haven't changed."

"Oh, come on. You know you still love me."

"In your dreams." Kisha turned her head away, revealing an insignia on her shoulder.

The symbol was an azure crescent moon with a similarly colored star attached at the moon's tips, flipped into the side of the moon.

"Is that a guild insignia?" Asharu inquired.

"That's right." Kisha turned back to him, pointing to the insignia. "The guild's **Lunar Knights**. Aurora said you'd be coming to join. She sent me to meet you at the port."

"So she knew I was coming without any indication?" Asharu questioned. "What if I said 'no'?"

"She knew you wouldn't say 'no'." Kisha responded. "Come on, I'll take you to the guild hall."

Asharu began to follow Kisha as she walked off. He turned his head back to the fruit merchant and saw the poor man cleaning the watermelon off the street. The Rune Knights had moved on and were out of sight.

* * *

Near the eastern side of town, where the ocean meets the mountains, laid the Lunar Knights Guild Hall. The building was built into a half way into a large hill mound and the other half was built over a dock that stood over the ocean. On top of the hill stood a lighthouse with the Lunar Knights Insignia on it.

"That's...simple...right?"

Kisha glares at him. "That's all you have to say about it?"

"It has a lighthouse on it." Asharu pointed out. "What other word is there than 'simple'?"

"What about 'pirate-y'?" Kisha asked.

Asharu just gives her a look. "... 'Pirate-y'?"

"It used to be a pirate-smuggling cove."

Asharu just continued to give her a look. "... Screw it. Let's just go inside."

Asharu then opens the front doors into the main hall. The smell of fresh seawater permeated through the air. The glistening diamond chandeliers sparkled high above the hall. The sand seeping through the wooden floorboards gave a feeling of nostalgia. A bar to the far right was lined with every sort of liquor known to man. A spiral staircase led up to the second floor and was built around a pirate flag wrapped around the center column. This was the guild hall for the Lunar Knights! It was incredibly...

"WHERE THE HELL IS EVERYBODY?!" Asharu shouted.

… empty. Not a single soul could be seen in the entire guild hall.

"Of course there'd be no one else here." Kisha said. "The guild just formed. We only have like 6 members. There's Mistress Aurora. She managed to get two S-Class wizards in. They're out doing jobs right now. Then there's you, me and one other."

Asharu is standing in the doorway, perplexed. "... I need a drink."

He then walks over to the bar and Kisha snickers.

"Hehehe, wait 'til he meets our bartender." She snickered to herself. "He's gonna freak out."

Asharu went up to the bar and looked at his choices. "Let's see... what do we got here?"

"Can I help you with something?"

"Huh? Who said that?" Asharu looked right and left, seeing no one around.

"Down here."

Asharu looked down at the bar and saw two crab pincers snap onto the edge of the bar and pull something up. A crab about the size of Asharu's foot stood on top of the counter, grabbed a glass and began wiping it off with a rag like a bartender.

"My name's **Clawdaw**, I'm your bartender. What will you have?" He asked.

Asharu stared at the crab for a moment. "... Yeah, I'll just have a water. Okay, Clawdaw?"

"Coming right up." Clawdaw said as he reached for a new glass and went to put water in it.

Kisha then runs up to the counter. "Aren't you a little freaked out by that?! He's a talking crab!"

Asharu placed his elbow on the counter and pressed his fist against his cheek. "Kisha, I came from a guild where we have a flying, talking cat. THIS does not surprise me."

Kisha then sits down on the barstool. "Asharu, this is Clawdaw. Clawdaw, Asharu."

"So you're Asharu, eh?" Clawdaw said, handing Asharu a glass of water. "Heard a lot about you. Great to have you here as one of our guild."

"Yeah, thanks." Asharu took a sip of water, then chokes on it. "Wait! *Cough* Wait, wait, wait! OUR guild? Don't tell me YOU'RE the sixth member Kisha was talking about?!"

"What if I am?" Clawdaw asked. "I may not know any magic, but I am an adorable mascot."

Asharu slumps back into the stool and almost falls off. "This is just... surreal. I come to a startup guild called the Lunar Knights that have a pirate-themed guild hall with only six members and one of them happens to be a crab mascot."

"Hey, kid, things can only go up from here." Clawdaw commented. "You want to help the guild? Take some jobs, spread our reputation, make some money and spend it on renovating this dump."

"Is that all?" Asharu asked.

"Simple, isn't it? You just came from a guild, so it shouldn't be too hard."

"You know what? I'll do it. Where's the job board?"

"Job board? You mean that empty thing?" Clawdaw points to an empty job board. "The only jobs we had were taken by those two S-Class wizards you just missed."

Asharu slammed his head against the counter. "You've got to be kidding me."

"We just started up. What do you expect?" Clawdaw questioned.

"Hey, Clawdaw, where's Mistress Aurora anyway?" Kisha asked.

"Ah, she just went to pick us up another wizard." Clawdaw answered. "Someone local."

"You're kidding. You can't hire any more wizards if you don't have any jobs." Asharu pointed out. "How do you expect them to get paid?"

"Why are you here?" Clawdaw asked.

"I came to a guild to work for a guild to get paid for doing work for that guild." Asharu told him.

"You had that, remember?" Clawdaw pointed out. "Why leave that to come here?"

Asharu then crosses his arms on the counter. "Because I owe Mistress Aurora a favor."

Just then, three silhouettes entered the open doors of the guild hall. They weren't wizards, but were instead three Rune Knights.

"Wow, this place is a bit of a fixer-upper." One of the Rune Knights said as he looked at the guild hall.

"Hey, how much do you think that chandelier costs?" The second knight asked.

"Keep it professional, you two." The third knight said as he approached the bar.

"Can I help you gentlemen?" Clawdaw asked.

"We are the tax envoy for the Rune Knights." The third one stated. "A law has been put in place by Captain Resnov, taxing all new businesses. Since your guild is a business and did not fill out the work order forms, your guild is now in debt of up 800,000 Jewel."

"Hehahaha!" Asharu chuckled.

The knight turned to him. "What is so funny?"

"You don't even know what you're talking about!" Asharu responded, still chuckling. "A 'work order form to start a Guild'? You might as well say you're extorting us. At least we'd respect you a little bit more."

"Watch yourself, boy." The knight glared at him.

"Asharu, it's all right." Clawdaw said. "Look, our Guild Master is out now. When she gets back, I'm sure she can pay you gentlemen-"

"Screw that!" Asharu said, getting up from his seat. "These assholes are leaving here without a single Jewel."

Suddenly, a magical seal appeared beneath Asharu's feet.

"Shouldn't talk so loudly kid." The knight leader said.

Asharu noticed that the other two Rune Knights had cast this spell.

"That spell we just cast on you is a special Rune Knight seal." The lead knight stated. "Your magic is nullified within that seal and we'll be forced to take you into custody for... oh, what was it? … We'll go with harassing a man of the law."

"I heard threatening." The second Rune Knight said. "We can lock him away for a long time for that one."

"No, no, we'll just keep it to harassment." The lead knight insisted. "Lock him away for a month. It'll be a fair warning to this young man."

"I'll give you guys a fair warning after I kick your ass!" Asharu growled. Asharu holds out his hand.

"Forget it, guy." The first knight said. "You can't use magic." Light sparkled from Asharu's hand as a sword materialized in it. "But how-"

Asharu took his sword and stabbed the seal with it, causing it to stop, spark a little bit and shatter. Upon closer inspection of the sword, it was a short, jaded blade with a sun insignia on the hilt.

"My special seal-break sword." Asharu said, standing up. "It has special powers to disrupt any magic spells cast. Now where was I? Oh, right. I was about to kick your asses. REQUIP!"

Asharu's body was enveloped in a bright light and when the light disappeared, when the light disappeared Asharu was wearing silver-plated armor from head to toe with a helmet around his face, with yellow and orange fire marks painted on the chest plate and arms and on the center of the chest plate was an insignia shaped like the sun.

"Q-quickly, subdue-" The leader began calling.

In a quick flash, Asharu got in front of the leader and uppercut him with the sword, cutting the staff in half. Upon being sliced in half, the Rune Knight's staff burst into flames. The other two knights put their staffs together, pointed them at Asharu and charged up the tips.

"Rune Strike!"

A blast of magical energy fired at Asharu, but all he did was hold out his sword and right before the blast hit Asharu, it diverged and struck a wall just a few feet away from him.

"You guys aren't that skilled, are you?" Asharu asked.

In a flash, Asharu came up to them, cut their staffs, which burst into flames, and cut their armor, the shattered pieces bursting into flames.

"If you guys had any skill, that attack would have hit me straight on." Asharu stated. "You guys are new at this, aren't you?"

The Rune Knights stumbled and run out the door. "Retreat!"

Kisha and Clawdaw were hiding behind the bar counter and Kisha was amazed by Asharu's requip abilities.

"That is cool armor." Kisha said in amazement.

"So that's why Mistress Aurora wanted him back." Clawdaw said. "He's got one of the Sacred Knight armors."

"Sacred Knight armors?" Kisha asked.

"Five sets of armor worn by five Sacred Knights." Clawdaw explained. "Right there is Sun Armor. Gives him the ability to move at faster than light speed and manipulate sparks and fire."

"Eh, it's not that special." Asharu said as he requipped to his normal clothes. "After the sun goes down, its power drops significantly. We're just lucky it was midday."

Asharu sat down in the bar and noticed the gaping hole in the wall.

"... You're paying for that." Clawdaw said.

Kisha came out from underneath and stood at the bar. "I never heard of requipped magic before. Where did you learn that?"

"I learned it from a lovely lady at the Fairy Tail guild." Asharu answered. "She had a tough-as-nails attitude, but she was something else."

"Well that requip magic ain't gonna help you when those Rune Knights return with their buddies." Clawdaw pointed out.

"Why are Rune Knights even in Harbor Bay?" Asharu questioned. "Wasn't that baron ruining the islands or something when I left?"

"Yeah, well, he began monopolizing the diamond trade here." Clawdaw stated. "Made jewels a lot more expensive, but the knights wouldn't care about that, right? I don't know who exactly he pissed off in the Magic Council, but they sent this whole division of Rune Knights to all four settlements here on Diamante. After the baron was disposed, the good Captain was put in charge. His four lieutenants govern each of the cities individually and answer back to him. Thanks to the Rune Knights, the diamond mines got demonopolized, resources began getting to the people, the streets were cleaned up and crime has all but vanished."

"'All but vanished'? You mean everything but the crimes the Rune Knights commit themselves?" Asharu asked.

"That's few between here and there." Clawdaw responded. "The lieutenant in charge is not going to put up with this any longer, just like he's not going to put up with a no-nothing kid who attacked his subordinates."

"Oh yeah, what's he going to do?" Asharu asked.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe gather every Rune Knight in the city, surround the guild hall, arrive on scene and personally arrest you himself." Clawdaw answered.

"What makes you think that?" Asharu asked.

"'Cause I see them massing outside the window out there." Clawdaw pointed to the window.

Outside the window a legion of Rune Knights had surrounded the guild hall.

"Well... best thing to do is turn myself in then." Asharu got out of his bar stool and walked toward the door. He stepped out and the Rune Knights all stood in attention.

In front of the Rune Knights was the Captain wearing distinguished blue and white armor. His scruffy beard and determined eyes made him appear as a serious individual. Asharu had his hands in his pocket as he leered at the old man.

"... Welcome back." The old man said.

"... Hi, dad." Asharu said.

* * *

**That is the first Chapter! What did you think? Remember to Review.  
**

**Here is the OC sheet Remeber to PM this to me and NOT Reveiw this:**

**Name:**

**Nickname: (Optional)**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**Magic:**

**Appearance****:**

**Personality:**

**Background:**

**Fame: (Optional. Are they an unknown wannabe? A Wizard on the rise. Or a famous wizard known by all? How you describe their Fame is up to you.)**

**Former Affiliates: (Optional)**

**Friends: (Optional, but recommended)**

**Rivals: (Optional, but recommended)**

**Enemies: (Optional)**

**Family: (Optional)**

**Other: (Optional. Anything else you'd like me to know about the character.)**


	2. Chapter 2: S-Class Exam

**Here is the next chapter of the Story. I still have some spot's open for Oc's so if you still want to submit one there is still time. Just follow the guidlines I stated in the last chapter and you'll be good.**

**Review below****, Let me know! ^^**

* * *

The Lunar Knights' guild hall was surrounded by the Rune Knights. Asharu stood out in the open as he looked down the Rune Knight Lieutenant, his father **Franklin Skyler** (Age 46). Kisha and Clawdaw were peering behind the door, watching if something intense would happen.

"Are you so scared of me to have your whole private army come to arrest me?" Asharu directly asked the Lieutenant.

Lieutenant Skyler rubbed his head and sighed. "You attacked three of the knights under my command. I can't just let that slide."

"Sure ya can." Asharu said. "You always seemed to let it slide when the guards came by and stole whatever food we had. You always stood aside and let them do what they want. Glad to see that now you're in charge of the Rune Knights, that hasn't changed."

"You watch your mouth." Lieutenant Skyler scolded him. "I work hard for my home. I am doing my best to make this a better place."

"Does that include extorting my friends and picking on poor food merchants?" Asharu questioned.

"Those men will receive their own punishment, I assure you." Lieutenant Skyler told him. "But I still have to show a presence of authority. If you just surrender yourself to us now, I promise to give you whatever help I can to get you through this process."

"Forget it." Asharu refused. "I'd rather spend time in jail than take your help."

The two men stared each other down for a long while. Their attention was then directed to the other Rune Knights as they parted as if to make way for someone important.

"What is the problem here, Lieutenant?"

As the Rune Knights parted, they revealed a stunningly beautiful woman draped in an azure gown which at the bottom floated around like mist, her long silver hair and violet eyes were stunning.

"Miss Aurora." Lieutenant Skyler spoke.

**Aurora** (Age ?) stopped next to the Lieutenant and looked over at Asharu, giving him a nod.

"Asharu, it's good to see you once again." Aurora greeted.

Asharu smiled upon seeing her and simply nodded back. She then turned back to Franklin Skyler.

"What exactly is the problem here?" Aurora inquired.

"He attacked a few of my men." Lieutenant Skyler answered.

"Well, that was expected. I expected longer than two hours though." Aurora said.

"I'm just trying to solve this peacefully." Franklin said.

Aurora looks at him questionably and turns to the rest of the Rune Knights. "Then you shouldn't have brought all of them. If you wanted to solve this peacefully, you should have come alone. This is clearly a show of force."

Suddenly, there were several knights being jostled around as if someone was trying to move to the front.

"Excuse me, pardon me, excuse me-Ow! My foot!" A young girl pushed her way to the front of the Rune Knights very clumsily. The young girl wore a bandana over her blue hair and wore only a strap around her flat chest, revealing her arms and midriff, which were complimented by large cargo pants tied around her waist with a belt and black fingerless gloves. The girl looked up and she saw the Lieutenant. "Hi daddy." She then looked past the Lieutenant and saw Asharu there. "ASH!" She runs up to him and gives him a large hug, almost knocking him back with the sheer force.

"Doi! Hey there, Rave, how's it going?" Asharu asked after groaning.

**Rave Skyler** (Age 15) hugged her brother and was crying tears of joy. "I can't believe you're back! This is so great!" She then looked around and saw all the Rune Knights. "... Oh no, Asharu, who did you kill?"

"Amazing. You automatically assume they're here for me." Asharu said.

Rave glared at him. "Are they?"

Asharu looked away. "That's neither here nor there."

Aurora chuckled and she turned back to Franklin. "You think we can just let this go with some community service? No one was hurt, the only damage was done to our guild hall and Asharu can make up for it by doing community service."

Franklin sighed and rubbed his forehead again. "Just make sure he does his service. I'm trusting you with that."

Aurora nodded and Franklin signaled the rest of the Rune Knights to move out.

"And keep him on a short leash." Franklin said.

As Lieutenant Skyler turned away, Asharu pressed his thumb against his nose, waved that hand and made a mocking noise.

Aurora turned back to Asharu and Rave. She covered her mouth to hide a young girl's giggle. "You are so much trouble."

"Hey, is that the guild hall?!" Rave exclaimed. "Awesome!" She runs inside the hall.

When Rave went inside, Asharu stayed outside and looked at Aurora, who simply gave him a smile. After a moment, Aurora came up and placed his hands on his shoulders.

"My goodness, you certainly have grown." Aurora said. "Time sure goes by us, doesn't it?"

Asharu was speechless for a moment. "I-it's an honor, Miss Aurora."

"Oh please, don't be so formal." She said. "Just 'Master' will be enough."

"What about 'Mistress'?" Asharu asked.

Aurora shook her head. "I never liked that term. I just think of a perverted nobleman cheating on his wife when I hear that. But please, come inside. There's something I need to discuss with you."

Aurora led him inside and the first thing they saw was Rave poking at Clawdaw.

"Wow, a real talking crab." Rave was clearly amazed.

"Stop poking me." Clawdaw said.

"I see you've met the other members of our guild, Rave." Aurora spoke. "Sorry, Kisha, it seems you were the only one that was scared of Clawdaw."

Asharu turned to Kisha with a quizzical look. "You were scared of that thing?!"

"It jumped out of nowhere! It spoke! How could I NOT be scared of it?!" Kisha said, her face turning bright red with embarrassment. "Plus, I thought he was a spider."

"Hm..." Asharu extended his arm behind her neck, delicately moved his fingers around like spider legs.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" Kisha screamed, jumped up and landed on the bar, seeing that it was just Asharu messing with her. "Asharu, you ass!"

"Tyahaha! Oh, I'm gonna have fun with that!" Asharu laughed.

Rave sits down at the bar and turns around to her brother, spinning around in the spinning chair. "So, Ash, how was Fairy Tail? You didn't talk about it much in your letters."

"Not much to talk about." Asharu responded. "Lot of fighting, lot of hot girls, lot of destruction. Not much more to say about that."

Kisha glared up for a second. "Hot girls?"

"That's right." Asharu nodded. "If you look in _Sorcerer Weekly_, you'll know we have the one and only Mirajane there. Man, she is such a gem. And hot, too. Did I mention 'hot'? She's really hot."

Rave and Kisha just stare at him with dead eyes.

"And I don't mean to brag, but have you girls heard of Erza Scarlet? She and I had a bit of a history together, hehehe."

Kisha and Rave looked at each other. "... Doubt it." They both said at the same time.

"IT'S TRUE!" Asharu shouted. "I even got to second base with her!"

Both of the girls turned their backs to him. "Whatever you say." They said in the most unbelieving tones ever.

Before Asharu could offer a rebuttal, Aurora put her hand on his shoulder.

"Asharu, please join me so we can talk in private." Aurora requested. "We can all catch up later. There's something important I need to discuss with you."

Asharu nodded and Aurora led him up the spiral staircase, away from everybody. While they ascended, they could still hear the conversation happening below.

"Anyone else feel like crab legs for dinner?"

"CANNIBAL!"

* * *

Aurora led Asharu to an office-looking room, which looked more like the Captain's quarters of a ship. Hanging from the wall was a map of the island, as well as the four settlements on it: Harbor Bay, Coral, Tjuin and Tarjan. There was also a birdcage with the skeleton of a parrot inside.

"... Polly need a cracker?" Asharu asked the skeleton. "... Didn't think so."

"This place was once an infamous trove where pirates would gather and divide the plunder they claimed." Aurora stated. "It's been abandoned for several decades now. It was very cheap to get, but I hope to renovate a bit." Aurora turned to a porthole-looking window and opened it to get a nice breeze of the ocean air. "What do you think?"

"I think we need to get more jobs before we even think about renovating the place." Asharu answered.

Aurora chuckled. "Was Makarov upset that you were leaving?"

"Oh, he was heartbroken." Asharu said. "But once he sees the damage estimates for that bridge in Rose Lake, I think he'll get over it."

Aurora turned to him with shock. "You destroyed the Rose Lake bridge?! I loved that bridge! It's so romantic!"

"I had no choice. This psycho summoned this evil, demon spider army and they were all over the thing. Luckily the only thing that could kill them was water. Cut down a few supports here, the bridge falls and no more evil spider thingies."

Aurora just leaned against the wall and sighed. "I remember when that bridge first went up. It wasn't a huge spectacle, but the gesture was just so sweet. So much time and energy was put into that thing. Avu almost went bankrupt after its completion, but he did it all for Celia. Oh, so sweet."

"You talk like you were there."

Aurora nodded.

"... No way." Asharu said. "That was 600 years ago."

"604 to be exact." Aurora corrected.

Asharu's jaw dropped. "How old are you exactly?"

Aurora flicked him gently in the forehead. "You never ask a woman for her age. It's rude."

Asharu rubbed his forehead. "R-right, sorry."

"Now, getting back on track, I wanted to know. Did you pass your trials on Tenrou Island?"

"I tried it once, didn't pan out too well for me."

"I see." Aurora walked over to a map of the island. "The largest mountain on the island lies right beyond the city here." She pointed to an area of the map right above Harbor Bay. "At the summit, there is a spring that fills with water once every seven years. That water has unprecedented healing abilities, able to cure any disease, heal any injury or disperse any ailments. If we could get a small dosage of this water, we could sell it for a large amount of Jewel to help the guild."

"What does this have to do with Tenrou Island?" Asharu asked.

"If you can bring that water back for us to sell, I will certify you as an S-Class wizard for our guild."

Asharu's jaw dropped. "You're messing with me. Really?"

"I wouldn't offer this chance to you if I didn't believe in you."

"Oh, this'll be easy!" Asharu said as he was about to walk out the door, but he quickly stopped and turned around. "Too easy. What's the catch?"

"At the summit of the moment, there is a nest of Umo Mangi. They fester the entire area. They're large, monstrous creatures that can swallow humans whole, while they're still alive. One Umo Mangi is difficult for a wizard to handle; a nest is impossible."

Asharu snickered. "I took on an army of evil spiders. I think I can handle an army of Umo Manguses or whatever."

Aurora smiled and pulled out a couple Jewel bills. "Here, take this. 500,000 Jewel. It's a difficult climb up the mountain, please take some supplies."

Asharu looked like he was going to pass up the offer, but he took the money anyway and left.

* * *

Asharu was walking through the streets of the city with the money in his hand. "I probably should buy some climbing equipment if it's going to be a difficult hike and-" Asharu stopped when he noticed the fruit merchant from earlier.

He was closing up his stand for the day and he looked like he had an unsuccessful day. Across the street from her were the Rune Knights that were harassing him earlier, laughing at the poor sod. Asharu walked over to the merchant.

"Hey, can I buy an apple, sir?" Asharu asked.

"Uh, all right. That'll be 50 Jewel." The merchant said.

"All right, here you go." Asharu put the money in the guy's hand, took an apple, walks away and took a bite of it.

"Uh, sir! Sir!" The merchant called to him. "You made a mistake! You gave me 500,000 Jewel!"

"It's a damn good apple!" Asharu simply called back. He stopped for a moment and glared at the Rune Knights across the street.

The knights were unnerved by his gaze and Asharu just left. The merchant realized what Asharu had did.

"Thank you, sir. You are far too kind."

"What are you talking about? It's just a really good apple." Asharu took another bite.

* * *

"HE'S GONNA BE AN S-CLASS WIZARD?!" Rave shouted at Aurora.

"That's right." Aurora confirmed. "If he can pass my test."

"Unbelievable! I want to be an S-Class wizard, too!" Rave whined.

"I'm afraid you don't have control over your own magic yet. Why don't you work on that first?" Aurora suggested.

Rave sat back in the seat and crossed her arms. "No fair." She turned to Kisha. "Kisha, isn't this unbelievable?"

Kisha wasn't paying attention, though. She was too busy burying her nose into the latest issue of _Sorcerer Weekly_. The article was all about Mirajane and showed off pictures of her amazing bikini bod. "Impossible... No one looks like this in real life, do they?"

Clawdaw just snickered as he wiped off a glass in the bar. "Looks like somebody's green with envy." He muttered.

Rave turned back to Aurora. "Come on, Miss Aurora! All it is is climbing up a mountain! How hard can that be?"

* * *

"Damn, why is this so hard?!" Asharu stopped and leaned his arm against a tree, gasping for breath.

The path he was climbing was steep and difficult to walk on with just two feet. He had been walking for two hours and in the distance, he could see that the sun had began to set.

"Man, I have to hurry. It can't be that much more to the top."

Asharu kept moving, slowly keeping his pace so he wouldn't fall on his back and roll down the mountain. He stopped for a moment when he heard rustling in the trees. He looked up and saw that nothing was moving up there.

"Is the an Umo?" Asharu whispered to himself. "I better be careful."

He continued to walk slowly and as he took a few more steps, the rustling could be heard again.

"Don't make any sudden movements." He whispered to himself a little more. "Just let them make the first move... and I can cut them open."

Asharu stayed perfectly still as the rustling in the trees continued. The sound came to an abrupt halt as Asharu requipped his sword into his hand, waiting for the slightes-

Snap!

"IIIIIEEEEEE!"

Asharu looked up just in time to see an object knocked him clean in the face. He fell backward down the mountain a bit, but stopped when he hit a tree.

"Ow!" Asharu looked up the mountainside and saw that the object that hit him was now rolling down the mountain and as it rolled, it hit him in his stomach.

"Pah, aha! That hurts!" Asharu groaned in pain.

"Owie, my head."

Asharu looked up at the object and saw that it was a little girl, wearing a cute sundress. She was slightly tanned and had dark hair that rolled down to her shoulders.

"A-a kid? What's a kid doing all the way up here?" Asharu wondered.

The kid looks up at Asharu. "Oh! I am so sorry, sir! I didn't mean to follow you, I was just-I was just-"

"Calm down. Calm down. Take a deep breath. What are you doing on the mountain by yourself?"

The girl took a deep breath and spoke. "I was looking for my mom. She went up the mountain the other day to get special water. She hasn't come back yet and I'm starting to get scared."

*The Umos probably got her. Poor thing.* Asharu thought before speaking. "Well, what about your dad?"

She begins to tear up. "I don't have one."

"Oh, jeez... Um, what's your name?"

"Sniff. **Angel** (Age 8)."

"Well, Angel, I'm going to get some of that water myself. You can come with me and we'll look for your mother together."

"Yay! Yay! Ya-" She was joyous until Asharu placed her hand over her mouth.

"But you have to keep quiet, okay?"

Angel just nodded and Asharu removed her hand from her mouth. "Can you give me a piggy-back ride?"

"A piggy-back ride?"

"I've been walking all day and my feet hurt."

Asharu looked down at her feet and noticed she was not wearing any shoes as well as the dirt and scratches on her feet.

"Fine." Asharu sighed.

"Yay!" Angel jumped on his back.

Asharu began to carry her up the hill, but didn't notice the rustling in the trees.

* * *

Back at the guild Hall, Kisha stood at the entrance looking out at the mountain. The sun was just over the ocean and it's bright rays warmed up her face.

"He's been gone awhile hasn't he?" Aurora said sneaking up on her.

"He's gonna be ok right?" Kisha asked. "He can handle whatever's up the mountain right?"

"Of course he can." Aurora assured. "But time is an issue here."

"What do you mean?"

"Asharu magic is Requip with Knight armor and weapons. The only armor he really owns is the Sun armor you saw earlier. It's one of the 5 Sacred Knight armors. His sun armor strengths are speed and fire. However, How much power used his based on the position of the sun in the night sky. If the sun sets, the armor's power will fall drastically."

Kisha looked out at the sun and saw it setting over the ocean. "Why doesn't he have anything else?!" she asked. "That can be very dangerous!"

"Asharu is a very proud person." Aurora explained. "He refuses to take any armor or weapons other then that of the Sacred Knights. He wants to be the first person, since the knight's themselves, to have all them together." Aurora then thought for a minute. "From my letters with Makarov Asharu has obtained the sword of the sun armor, The Disrupter Sword you saw earlier, and the sword of the sky armor, a long blade called Izoken. Markrov said that Ashaur can't handle Izoken's power yet, so we can only hope he doesn't need to use it."

Kisha sighed and looked out at the setting sun. "I just hope he get's back ok..."

* * *

After about half an hour, Asharu reached an alcove on the mountain. Parts of the rock formation formed around a crater of sorts. Inside was the spring, but there was barely any water in it.

"You've got to be kidding." Asharu said. "That's it?"

"Mommy says that the water is valuable. Everybody wants some to sell or use themselves."

"Well, it's better than nothing."

_Rrrgggg..._

The sound of growling could be heard around Asharu and he set Angel down.

"Angel, listen to me." Asharu spoke up. "No matter what happens to me, stay behind me at all times. Understand?"

"Why? What's happening?" Angel asked.

"Just... stay behind me."

Asharu went to turn around, but he was suddenly lunged at by an attacker. Asharu quickly requipped his sword and slashed the ugly son of a bitch across the face. The creature began squirming as its face started to bleed. The creature jumped back into the trees as three more creatures jumped in front of Asharu.

"Umos." Asharu muttered.

The Umos were gray-skinned insect-like creatures. They walked on all fours with large hulking backs, sharp fangs, fly wings, yet no eyes. Angel coward back to the spring grotto to stay away from these creatures.

"Requip! Sun Armor!" Asharu said as he requipped into his Sun Armor.

Another of the creatures lunged at him, but Asharu impaled it with his sword and the whole creature burst into flames. Asharu swung his sword to get the creature away from him, knocking it back into the other two. They jumped back and rather than attack, they waited as 15 more Umos jumped from the trees to back up their kin.

"Okay, let's try this! Ring of Fire!"

Asharu's sword glowed, then he swung it across the ground in a U shape. The U shape expanded and a wall of fire surrounded him and Angel, protecting them from the Umos.

"Wow! That's so cool!" Angel said.

"We don't have a lot of time." Asharu stated. "That wall won't hold them back." Asharu grabbed a small, empty flask and put all the spring water into it. He went over to Angel and picked her up with one arm. "I need you to hold onto me tight, all right?"

"Okay." She grabbed onto his arm tightly.

Asharu holds his sword toward the Ring of Fire. "Disperse!"

As if a gust of wind had blown by, the Ring of Fire dispersed toward the Umos, charring them. They rolled around in pain from their burns as Asharu took off running. He ran as fast as he could down the mountain as a swarm of Umos chased after them through the trees. One of them tried to jump in front of Asharu, but he cut it down and it burst into flames. Another came from his side and he cut that one down the same way. Angel gripped onto him even tighter, keeping her eyes closed. Asharu eventually dragged his sword along the ground as he ran, creating sparks.

"Fire Trail!"

The sparks left behind from the sword erupted into monstrous flames, causing the Umos to pause and halt their pursuit. After a moment, the flames died down and became very much less intense, allowing the Umos to continue their pursuit away from the flames.

"Damn it!" Asharu shouted. He looked out over to the coastline and saw that the sun had completely set and disappeared from the night sky. "Perfect timing!" He sarcastically growled.

Just then, another Umo came at his side again and Asharu slashed at its shoulder. It caused the Umo to slow down a bit, but it continued its pursuit as it did not burst into flames like the others did. The Umos began to attack from his opposite side and from behind him, too. They were quickly beginning to overwhelm him. One of them jumped on him from behind, forcing him to trip, fall and drop his sword. He held Angel close to him as they continued to roll down, but they came to a point where they fell off a cliff. As he fell, he hit a few edges of the cliff along the way. He and Angel finally came to a stop at the foot of the cliffs, really beaten up.

"Kah! Kah!" Angel started coughing, a little bit of blood.

Asharu quickly got up and sat her down on the ground. He looked up at the cliff and saw that the Umos were flying down after them.

"Got no choice then! Requip!" Asharu held out his arms and a longsword appeared. The longsword was generating electricity. "Izoken." The electricity was out of control a bit, causing it to shock him a little. "Ngh, Lightning Shield!"

He swung it up, causing lightning to shoot out and form a barrier above them. When the Umos touched the barrier, they were electrocuted and the lightning's current struck every one of the Umos pursuing them. None of them were killed, but they were damaged enough to break off their pursuit and the Umos quickly returned to the summit of the mountain. Once the attack was over, Asharu's arms were shaking violently as the electric current struck him as well. He had to take a long moment to gather his nerves together before he was feeling normal again.

"Kah! Kah! It hurts!" Angel continued to cough.

Asharu quickly looked over at Angel, seeing the great deal of pain she was in. "Hey, it's going to be okay." Asharu requipped to his normal clothes and went over to pick her up. "It'll be just another hour until we're back in the city. You hear? You can make it until then, right?"

Angel didn't say anything and focused on just trying to keep her breath. Asharu ran down the mountain as fast as he could.

* * *

Asharu had been running down the mountain for about 40 minutes. Angel's wincing and shifts of her body to ease her pain was becoming uncomfortable.

"Hey, we're almost there." Asharu said. "I'll get you to a doctor and you won't be feeling it anymore."

Angel gave quiet gasps as she tried to speak. "M-mister..." She quietly spoke. "What's your name?"

"Oh right, I never told you, did I? I'm Asharu Skyler. I'm a member of the town's new guild."

"G-guild?"

"Yeah, the new guild. You want to join? You can be an official member."

Before Angel could answer that, she coughed up some more blood again. "Did those... things kill my mom?"

"There's no way to know that." Asharu responded. "For all we know, your mom's waiting at home for ya."

"No... I kn... I know... I guess I'll see her soon..." Her breathing came to a point where it was at a near halt.

"The hell you will!" Asharu shouted as he stopped to set her down. He pulled out the spring water and has her drink it. "This water has magic healing capabilities. It will make you all better."

Asharu waited a while for the water to take effect and after a few minutes, Angel began to breath normally again.

"The pain is gone. It worked." She said.

"You see? Nothing to worry about." Asharu said with a sigh of relief.

"You were in a full panic." Angel teased.

"Well, maybe a little. I was afraid of letting a cute little girl die." She patted her on the head.

Angel looks away and blushes. "Aw, shucks."

"Come on, I'll take you back to the city."

"Piggy-back?"

"Sure, why not?"

* * *

The city was mostly quiet at night. The lights at the Lunar Knights' guild hall were still on as Asharu came in through the front door carrying Angel on his back.

"Special delivery! One kid, hold the onions!" Asharu announced his return.

Everyone was at the bar, startled by what Asharu had just brought in.

"We don't take in strays, Ash." Clawdaw said.

"Give the kid a break. She had a very rough night." Asharu said.

"Mr. Ash here saved my life." Angel jumped off Asharu's back. "He's a very strong wizard!"

"Is he now?" Aurora asked. "Did Asharu get the special spring water?" She asked Angel.

"He sure did!" Angel answered. "But I got hurt, so he used the water to save my life!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Asharu sat in the bar next to Kisha. "I need a drink."

"You did the right thing, Asharu." Kisha told him. "Sure, that water probably would have paid for a new dress or two, but an innocent girl's life is far more important."

"That's not the issue here!" Rave spoke up. "Now he won't be an S-Class wizard!"

"Clawdaw, forget the liquor, just get me pure alcohol." Asharu said.

Aurora and Angel giggle.

"Should we tell him, Miss Aurora?" Angel asked.

"We kind of have to." Aurora answered.

Asharu turned around toward them. "Tell me what?"

Aurora held out her hand. "You passed. I hereby bestow upon you the rank of S-Class wizard."

"... Huh?" Asharu, Rave and Kisha reacted at the same time.

"Your test was not to get the water." Aurora clarified. "The test was to show your heart and determination. You met a girl you knew nothing about, yet you went out of your way to protect her and even give up something valuable to save her. If that's all it took to be an S-Class wizard in this guild, you'd all be S-Class wizards, but he showed off his skills in fighting off the Umos. And that just shows me he deserves to have this rank. And Angel was kind enough to lend a hand."

Angel waved her little fingers. "Sorry for tricking you."

"Are you kidding me?!" Asharu questioned. "You let a little girl up in the mountain with those monsters all by herself?! What if I had failed?! What if she'd been killed?! She can't defend herself!"

"Hey!" Angel put her hands on her hips. "I'm not just a little girl, you know!"

Poof!

In a puff of white smoke, Angel suddenly turned from a sweet, innocent girl into a sexy, young woman. She was still wearing the sundress that sculpted the perfect breasts and curves of her body and her hair was now down to her lower back. All three of the young wizards were stunned after seeing this stunning creature.

"... Damn." Asharu simply said.

"My name is **Angelina Martinez** (Age 18)." She reintroduced herself. "I specialize in a special age magic, where I can change my age up to 10 years. I also know some good defense magic so I can protect myself. I hope to someday be a star actress on a stage."

"This is unbelievable." Kisha said.

"... Damn." Asharu said again. He shook his head. "You're telling me you tricked me this whole time?!"

"Oh, don't take it so personally." Angel said as she sat on his lap. "After all, you did call me the cutest little girl you've ever seen. That made me feel special."

"Ah-well-uh-I-uh-" Asharu tried to put words together, but Angel was just too... distracting.

"And how could I resist being carried in those big strong arms of yours?" Angel questioned gently placing her hands on Asharu's shoulders..

"Uuuhhhhh..." Asharu droned.

"HOLD ON!" Kisha yelled as she pulled Angel off of Asharu's shoulders. "We'll have none of that here! Guild rules! Keep five feet away from everyone as much as possible!"

"Wow, someone's jealous." Angel said.

"I'm not jealous! You're just... you're a slut!" Kisha said.

"Sticks and stones, sweetheart." Angel simply responded. "Maybe you should focus on growing that chest so someone can notice you."

"I haven't developed yet!" Rave shouted.

"She was talking to me, Rave." Kisha pointed out.

"So you admit your chest is underdeveloped?" Angel asked Kisha.

"Sh-s-shut up, you bimbo!" Kisha stuttered.

"Clawdaw, can I have that drink now?" Asharu asked.

"Coming up." Clawda replied.

Aurora watched as the girls continued to argue with each other and the guys began to drink themselves dead. She just giggled to her self and smiled.

"These are moments I live for."


	3. Chapter 3: First Job

**Oc's are CLOSED! I will not ****accept anymore. I have just enough. If I PMed you, then you know I accpeted you character. I might Pm you back to request some more information. Your Oc's will begin to make appearances starting Chapter 5 (It was going to be 4, but this chapter was running long so I cut it in half.)**

**Any questions?**

**Review Below, Let me know! ^^**

* * *

On the coastline of town, the more luxurious houses resided. In one of these houses, Rave Skyler was finishing getting ready to go out. She had just put on her head band and looked out at the clear sunny day.

"Alright!" she said. "I'm gonna kick some ass today!"

Rave petted her pet rock, which was a small boulder, as she ran out the front door. She was on her way and passed through the market district. It was still early and she could see the merchants getting ready for a busy day. Rave stopped as she heard some poor pathetic bum lying on the sidewalk starting to moan.

"Oooohh... someone turn off the sun..."

"Oh my God! Ash?!" Rave shouted.

Asharu rolled over and looked up at her, his eyes bloodshot red. "Rave, not so load." He groaned as he held his head. "I'm in a lot of pain..."

"Oh, sorry." Rave hushed her tone. She noticed that a merchant selling musical items was nearby. She grabbed two cymbals, went back to Asharu and banged them together.

CRRASSH!

"AAHHAHAAHHHA!" Asharu exclaimed in agony, holding his head.

"That's what you get for underage drinking." Rave scolded him.

Asharu put sunglasses over his eyes so no one could see how red they were.

"What are you doing sleeping in the middle of the street, anyway?" Rave questioned.

"I don't have a place to stay." Asharu answered. "At least the streets are cleaner."

"Why didn't you just sleep in the guild's bar?"

"'Why didn't you just sleep in the guild's baaarr'?" Asharu said in a mocking tone before realizing something. "... Damn, that would have been a good idea."

"Look, if you need a place to stay, you can stay at my house."

"How the hell can you afford your own house?"

"Daddy bought it for-"

"No deal." Asharu got up and walked away.

"Oh, come on, Ash! Can't you just let it go?"

"No, I'm stubborn like that."

"Come on, Ash, that was years ago."

Asharu stopped and turned around to face her. "Rave, it's because of him I had to leave the island. I had to leave my home, leave my friends. I'm never going to forgive him for that. I don't care how good his intentions are, he turned on his own son. End of story!"

Rave looked at him with a sad look, but Asharu just kept walking toward the guild.

* * *

Upon arriving at the guild, Asharu and Rave saw that Angel was at the bar and she had been drinking a little bit.

"Clawda-Clawdaw, I'm not a bimbo, am I?" Angel asked in a slur.

"Of course you're not a bimbo." Clawdaw answered. "You're a very pretty girl."

"Ah, what do you know? You're just a stupid crab." Angel said, then turning to the two who just entered. "Ashiesers! Ashes! Ash Ketchup! Fire Ash! Am I a bimbo?"

"Of course you're not a bimbo." Asharu responded. "You're a very pretty girl."

"Yay!" Angel said, giving Asharu a hug. "That's the kindest thing anyone has ever said to me." Angel nuzzled her face into his shoulder. "And you're so warm, too."

"What will you have, Asharu?" Clawdaw asked.

"Any tonic would be nice." Asharu responded. "And ice. Lots of ice."

Almost immediately, Clawdaw placed a bag of ice on the counter and Asharu placed it against his forehead. As he looked up the counter, he noticed there was a piece of paper attached to the request board.

"A job?!" Asharu jumped up from the counter and grabbed the paper. "We actually got a job!"

Rave and Angel, who suddenly sobered up, peered over Asharu's shoulders to look at the paper.

"It's an escort job for 20,000 Jewel." Asharu read. "Awesome, I can get my own place with this now!"

"Hey, you're gonna split that, right?" Rave asked. "We've all got to work."

"What do you need to work for? Why don't you just have 'Daddy' buy everything for you?" Asharu asked.

"He just got me the house." Rave stated. "I still have to pay for food and utilities."

Angel took the paper out of Asharu's hands and looked at it. "Hm... 20,000 split three ways. How're we going to do that?"

Asharu took the paper back. "What makes you think you're going?"

Angel just smiled and placed her finger on his chin. "Come on, sweetie, you know you want me to go."

"As much as I want another hangover." Asharu said.

"Oh, I know you don't mean that." Angel said.

"Why don't you guys wait for Kisha?" Clawdaw suggested. "That way you can split the reward 4 ways between you 5,000 each."

"Are you kidding, Clawdaw?" Asharu asked. "That's hardly enough to rent a cardboard box in this town!"

"If you want, you can stay with me." Angel said. "It'll be just like a sleepover... with very little sleep."

"Seriously, no one talks like that." Asharu stated.

Kisha came in through the front door and saw everyone over by the bar. "What's going on?"

"We got a job!" Rave responded.

"Really?!" Kisha hurried over and looked at the paper.

"Apparently some sort of bandits are attacking the diamond transports from the mine here in Harbor Bay meant for the town of Tjuin." Asharu read it over again. "All we have to do is protect one shipment and we'll get paid."

"Well, if the three of us go, we should be able to protect that shipment." Kisha said.

Angel glared at Kisha. "What do you mean 'three'?"

"Well, I didn't want to say anything." Kisha said. "Btu between the four of us, only Ash, Rave and myself have strong magic for fending off bandits. While you'll just turn into a little girl, run and hide."

Angel banged her head against Kisha's forehead and the two just pushed off against each other.

"Oh really?!" Angel asked. "I never seen you do any sort of magic!"

"Oh, you want to see my magic, huh?!" Kisha growled. "I'll be happy to show you!"

Meanwhile, behind the bar, Asharu and Clawdaw just glared at the girls as they continued to bicker.

"Seriously, is this going to be a thing between these two?" Asharu asked.

"You should just pick one of them and get it over with." Clawdaw answered.

Asharu looked at him with a confused look. "'Pick one of them'? What are you talking about?"

"Seriously?" Clawdaw asked. "Mr. Hits-on-every-hot-girl-that-he-sees? You don't understand what I just said?"

"... Not really." Asharu answered.

Clawdaw sighed. "Those girls could do so much better."

* * *

On the outskirts of town, near the back mountains, the four wizards met up with seven carriages carrying boxes filled with beautiful diamonds. A single Rune Knight was there to greet them.

"We're here for the job." Asharu told the Rune Knight.

The Rune Knight nodded and led Asharu to the front of the convoy. "The bandits have been sighted just outside the Tjuin." The Knight explained. "From what we know, they're few in number, but they're magic users. The Rune Knights would have dealt with them ourselves, but we're stretched too thin across the island."

"Go figure." Asharu said.

The Rune Knight took one of the boxes and opened it to show off all the beautiful diamonds. The wizards all gathered around in awe as the sparkled like stars in the sky.

"There are five boxes on each caravan." The Rune Knight stated. He closed the box up and sealed it with magic. "Each box contains approximately 75 million Jewels worth of diamonds. And each is sealed with magic."

"Hold on a sec!" Rave said. "75 million per box, 5 boxes per carriage 7 carriages."

"Holy, that it is a crud load of money." Kisha said.

"If for any reason the magical seals are broken or any of the boxes missing, not only will you not be paid, you'll be arrested for theft." The knight stated. "Am I clear?"

"As clear as diamonds, sir." Asharu responded.

"All right, good luck then." The knight said.

The caravan began to move through the mountain pass and each of the wizards walk alongside them.

* * *

After about ten minutes of walking, nothing seemed suspicious. Their path was rugged, but passable. Lined along the side were trees, housing birds that were chirping blissfully. Engrossed by the song, Rave whistled along with the birds' song.

"Aaaggghhh!" Angel groaned. "Are we there yet? My feet hurt!"

"Well maybe you should put some shoes on." Kisha told her.

"I would if I could." Angel said, looking down at her bare feet. "Once I get paid for this shop, I'm stopping at the shoe store to get the CUTEST pair of sandals!"

"You seriously don't have any footwear?" Kisha asked.

Angel shook her head. "I came here straight from Hargeon with only the stuff I'm carrying with me right now. I'll be honest, I did have some money, but I kind of needed to spend it."

Kisha glared at her. "On stupid stuff I bet."

"On food!" Angel said. "I couldn't starve!"

"Oh... I'm sorry, I didn't mean to insinuate anything other than-"

"And there was this beautiful black dress that showed off my body perfectly! And this sexy lingerie that would drive all the guys in the city crazy!"

"Yeah, that's more like it."

Angel jumped onto one of the carriages and sat on top of one of the boxes. "Asharu, are we there yet?"

"No, we still got a ways to go." Asharu responded.

"How much longer?" Angel asked.

"Once we get to the crossroad, about two hours." Asharu answered.

"And how far is the crossroad?" Angel inquired.

"About another hour." Asharu answered. "It's right by the Baron's mansion."

"The Baron's mansion's not there anymore." Rave pointed out. "The Rune Knights tore down most of it. Then they rebuilt it and created their own little fortress."

"So it upgraded from a disgusting eyesore to a plain eyesore?" Asharu asked.

"I mean, it makes sense." Rave said. "It's a strategic location right by the crossroads. They can block travel between any of the towns in the event of a crisis. And should one of the towns be attacked, they can get a messenger to this area and send them into the other three areas at once."

Asharu gave Rave a quizzical look. "You sound just like a general, Rave."

Rave put her hand behind her head and just smiled. "Nope, I'm just smart."

* * *

Crossroads Fortress, a mini-citadel built at Diamonte's mountain crossroads. On the side of the mountain stood a castle which overlooked the four-way intersection. A series of walls was built around the crossroads with a gate over each road which all connected back to the castle. The convoy had stopped at the first gate and were being inspected by the Rune Knights.

"Well this certainly wasn't here before." Asharu commented.

"Where are you all heading?" One of the guards asked.

"To Tjuin." Asharu answered calmly. "We're delivering diamonds."

The Rune Knight looked at the other Rune Knight, who nodded at the other Rune Knight, who looked back at Asharu.

"Please wait here while I confirm." The knight said, walking through the gate.

Asharu just slumped back against the carriage. He looked up at the castle and wondered. *I wonder what they're doing in there?*

* * *

On the top floor of the fortress, 5 high ranking Rune Knights stood in a plain room and were discussing the most recent news. Lieutenant Franklin Skyler was in the room, seemingly disinterested in everything in the room.

"News is that the Raldan fleet has anchored itself back into their harbors. It seems we've successfully prevented the invasion this time." Lieutenant **Julien Voask** said to the room. He was a pudgy man whose blading head was too big to wear a helmet.

"Then we were successful." Lieutenant **Anthony Rizzo** said. He was a skinny, older man with a receding hairline and white sideburns on his face. "We can return to the mainland now."

"It's not that easy." Lieutenant **Gren Scills** said. Unlike the other Lieutenants who wore armor, he wore a gray robe and carried a golden staff with a ruby at the tip. "If we were to simply just leave, someone could monopolize the diamond mines again. Not only that, if we're not here and Raldan decides to go through with an invasion and occupy the island, that would put Fiore in a very difficult position in what to do."

The Lieutenants were all talking in the presence of Captain **Petrey Reznov**. An intimidating looking man with a stone-like face with a neatly stylized beard and mustache. His armor was more decorated than the other Lieutenants, as if trying to show how important he was. "Lieutenant Skyler..." Captain Reznov spoke. "What do you think?"

"I think they're just stalling." Lt. Skyler answered. The other Lieutenants looked at him in confusion. "They wasted no time in trying to organize an army to invade Diamante. They want this island."

"Then why would they send a demand to Fiore ordering for the demonopolization of these mines?" Lt. Rizzo asked.

"To keep up a ruse." Lt. Skyler answered. "They are basically saying that the prices for their jewelry is too high so they're going to invade another country. Go to war and risk millions of lives just so a young man can propose with a diamond ring? Does that not make sense to anyone else?"

"So you think they're going to invade us anyway?" Captain Reznov asked.

"Not exactly." Lt. Skyler responded. "They're just looking for a reason to invade. How else will they sell it to the people? Raldan is already at war with three other countries on their continent. How can they justify invading a kingdom across the ocean while their people are wary from war?"

"So we just don't give them a reason." Lt. Scills responded. "We just need to keep the peace."

"But there's still something I don't get." Lt. Skyler said. "Why here? Why Diamante? Why do they want to invade here?"

"Tell me, Lieutenant, do you know who the king of Raldan is?" Captain Reznov asked.

"No, sir." Lt. Skyler answered.

"That is why." Captain Reznov stated. "Raldan is known as the 'Empire of a Hundred Kingdoms'. It is by far the largest and most populated kingdom in the world that we know of. They conquer lands to spread the influence of their king. That is the sole purpose of any soldier in their army. Even the wizards must enlist to support their king if called upon. If you don't even know who the king is, then the average citizen of Fiore does not know who he is. In the end, Raldan will look toward Fiore no matter what, putting all 17 million citizens at risk of war."

"It just seems too simple." Lt. Skyler said.

"Life is not complicated, neither are people." Captain Reznov said. "The smallest of reasons can drive forward the largest of ambitions. Dismissed."

The Lieutenants all saluted and left. Once the Lieutenants left, a figure seemingly materialized in the shadows, still hiding to conceal their face. The figure pulled out a pocket watch as if to check the time.

"That's a great quote." The figure said. "They put quotes like that in the history books."

"Any trace yet?" Reznov asked the figure.

"These mines are deep. Probably go under the ocean floor. Could be decades before we find anything."

"Well keep looking." Reznov ordered. "We need to find it and destroy it."

"Whatever you say." The figure said, closing the pocket watch and seemingly disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

After a long hour of waiting, Asharu and the others finally got the clearance to pass and went through both of the gates on their way to Tjuin.

"Geez, that took forever!" Asharu groaned. "Come on! Let's get moving!"

Angel was still sitting in the wagon, swinging her feet back and forth.

"Oh, it's no fair." Angel overheard a voice. She looked over and saw that Kisha was looking at a magazine centerfold in Sorcerer Weekly.

Angel quickly took it away. "What's no fair?"

"Hey, give that back!" Kisha tried to take the magazine back.

Angel kept it away and looked at the centerfold, which was a photo of Mirajane in a bikini.

"Wow, I thought you might swing that way, but I wasn't entirely sure!" Angel smiled, then glared at Kisha. "Does this mean I have to watch my back from now on?"

"In your dreams!" Kisha snatched the magazine back. "It's unfair because she's just so damn gorgeous!"

"Well, damn her for having natural good looks." Angel said.

"You just don't get it." Kisha said.

Angel looked at her confused and noticed that Kisha was peering over the convoy to where Asharu was.

"Oh, I see..." Angel realized. "She and Ash had a little thing going on, didn't they?"

"No!" Kisha responded. "I mean, I don't think so. I hope not."

Angel just laughed and took a seat right next to Kisha. "Don't worry, they didn't. Trust me. If he had been with all that," Angel motioned to all of Mirajane in the photo. "He wouldn't be nervous whenever I used all of this." She motioned to her own body.

Kisha looked at her confused. "What?"

"Listen." Angel threw her arm around Kisha. "Ash might talk like he's a big player, but trust me, he's about as innocent as a virgin on their thirteenth birthday."

"That's a crass metaphor." Kisha stated.

"But it's true." Angel said. "I can just smell it on him. That just leaves on question: Whose gonna be the lucky girl to take his innocence?"

"Do you have to phrase it that way?" Kisha asked.

"Yeah, that's the kind of pervert I am." Angel answered. "I just like men holding a long, strong... sword."

Kisha looked at her with disgust. "... I'm just going to walk now." Kisha got off the wagon and started walking alongside it.

"Don't act like you don't want to grab his sword, too!" Angel called out.

* * *

Back at the crossroad citadel, Lt. Skyler was out in the main courtyard, about to return to his post back in Harbor Bay.

"Hey, Franklin!"

Lt. Skyler looked over and saw Lieutenants Rizzo and Voask approaching him.

"Is it true there's a new guild in your city?" Lt. Rizzo asked.

"Yes." Lt. Skyler answered. "The Lunar Knights."

"That's very good." Lt. Voask said. "Guilds really help the economy out. Just goes to show how far the city has come from being a slum."

"Not all good." Lt. Rizzo said. "I heard they got one kid from Fairy Tail to join the guild. Nothing but a bunch of demolitionists, that guild."

"Hey, as long as it's not the Salamander, we've got nothing to worry about." Lt. Skyler said.

"Naw, I heard this kid destroyed that ancient bridge in Rose Lake." Lt. Rizzo stated. "They said he did it on purpose, too. Cut down the supports without a second thought. Then the kid left. Didn't even apologize. Didn't even pay for the damages. The world would be better off without little shits like that."

Franklin thought for a moment and stepped up to Rizzo in a very threatening way. "That little shit... happens to be my son. I expect you to watch your mouth about him."

Rizzo stood that, gulping his own sweat, but Voask put his arm between them and lightly pushed Franklin back a little.

"You're son, eh?" Voask asked. "If he starts causing trouble, you'd better be ready to do what's necessary. Captain Reznov won't let any nepotism slide."

"I know my duty." Lt. Skyler said. "In order: my family, my home, then to the Rune Knights. I've turned my back on him once, I will not do that again. Now, if you'll excuse me."

Franklin turned his back to them and walked off.

* * *

It was about another hour of walking, Rave was still whistling the birds' song, but stopped as something seemed irregular.

"Huh? That's strange." Rave spoke up.

"Break your tongue whistling? Good." Asharu said.

"No, I don't hear the birds no more." Rave stated.

Asharu stopped and Rave was right. Everything was quiet... way too quiet. The wind began to blow and the trees around them swayed. The leaves fell from the trees and began to swirl around Asharu and Rave.

"This is weird." Rave said.

Asharu kept his guard up and one of the leaves cut him across the cheek like a blade. Asharu felt the side of his cheek and noticed the drip of blood coming down. "RAVE, GET DOWN!"

Suddenly, a tidal wave of leaves flew out of the forest and completely overtook Asharu and Rave. A quick explosion of fire erupted as Asharu requipped into his Sun Armor. He quickly looked back at the caravan and noticed the tidal wave of sharp leaves were heading toward Kisha and Angel.

"LOOK OUT!" Asharu shouted.

"Ring magic!" Kisha activated one of the rings on her fingers. "Bubble Shield!"

A giant bubble surrounded, Kisha, Angel and two of the caravans they were protecting. The leaves just bounced off the shield, doing no damage.

"Okay, they're safe." Asharu sighed in relief. "Rave, you all right?"

Rave was huddled down on the ground, covering her head with her hands. "I'm all right!"

As she got up, she noticed that three figures were standing on the side of the road watching them. They were three young men wearing black cloaks and each had a black and white mask. Each of them had a insignia on their cloak that looked like the outline of a fanged wolf, lusting for blood.

"Who are they?" The first one asked.

"Wizards?" The second one spoke. "They came all the way out here?"

"No, they're from the new guild our master told us about." The third one responded.

"That insignia," Asharu said. "Who the hell are you guys?!"

"We are apprentices of the **Dark Guild: Black Fang**!" The first one Spoke. "And we're going to kill you!"

_(To be continued)_


	4. Chapter 4: Caravan Attack

**Ok how is everyone? Alright and stuff? I feel I have to say something at the start of every chapter, so expect Random Rambling from time to time. ANd JSYK, th Oc's submitted will begin to appear NEXT chapter. Just let me know what you think.**

**Reveiw Below, let me know! ^^**

* * *

The caravan was under attack by three wizards from the Back Fang Dark Guild. The wizard on the left motioned his hand with two fingers pointed out across his body.

"Leaf Blade Magic!" He called. "Green Whirlwind!"

The razor sharp leaves started to spin around like a twister ready to tear apart the caravan. Before the leaves sliced anything up, they combusted into flames. Asharu jumped through the fire in an attempt to attack the wizards, but was intercepted by one of them jumping at him.

"Spear Magic! Spring!" A spear cones and twirls around the man's hand and it strikes Asharu, sending him flying backwards into the forest.

"Well that was sloppy." The left wizard said. "Make sure you finish him off, all right?"

"Yeah, yeah." The wizard lunged into the forest to chase after Asharu.

"I'll get the diamonds." The wizard on the right said. "You take care of the little girl there."

"Just do what you do." The left wizard. The right wizard went off to secure the diamonds as the left wizard turned to Rave. "My name is **Roman**. It is only fair to introduce yourself."

Rave stuck her tongue out at the wizard. "Bite me!" she said.

Roman spun his fingers around and the leaves began circle Rave. "Leaf Cross!" he called. Two leaves sliced at Rave from two different directions, cutting her on her left arm and right leg. Then 4 more struck her. Then 8. Then eventually the Leaves completely concealed her, supposedly cutting her up.

"That was easy." Roman said. He then lowers his hand and the leaves all die down. When the leaves all fell to the ground, it revealed a cone of solid stone where Rave had stood. "The hell-!"

"ROCK SHOT!"

A huge chunk of the rock cone came out and shot Roman in the face, breaking his mask. The solid rock cone melted away back into the earth, revealing Rave with only a few cuts on her body.

"That's Earth Cry Magic right there, you little bitch." Rave said.

Roman regained his footing and looked over at Rave while holding his head. He was just a kid, probably no older than Rave, with his hair gelled back. "You're gonna pay for that!"

Rave motioned her hand to say 'bring it on'.

* * *

Asharu finally stopped flying through the air as he hit smack right into a tree.

"Gah!" Asharu groaned in pain.

Before Asharu could react, a spear came flying right toward him and he ducked right before the spear hit a tree. Asharu looked up and saw three more spears heading for him. He quickly took his sword and knocked them away. Then the dark wizard that pursued him appeared right behind him.

"Taste my Nerve Shred!"

The guy strikes Asharu in the shoulder of his sword arm. He felt no pain, but his entire sword arm goes numb and he drops his sword.

"Now my Grand Torrent!"

The coiled spear around the guy's arm repeatedly made precise strikes in Asharu's back. Asharu rolled away, grabbed his sword with his free arm and blocked the oncoming attack.

"Haha!" The wizard said. "Sucks don't it? Not being able to hold your sword properly. My Nerve Shred doesn't live up to it's name sake, it just numbs the nerves in an area of the body, making it go limp."

"Who the hell are you?" Asharu asked.

"The name is **Raul**!" he answered. "I was hoping you Guild wizards would put up a good fight."

"Sorry, I was just too distracted by how stupid your outfit looks." Asharu commented.

"This is our initiation cloak." Raul stated. "We don't become members of Black Fang until we kill at least 10 wizards and at least 10 civilians. You're going to be my fifth wizard."

"Not gonna happen." Asharu said. "IGNITE!"

Asharu's sword became engulfed in intense flames. The flames actually spread onto the Raul's spear, forcing him to jump back and try to put the fire out. Once the fire put out the fire on the spear, he looks up at Asharu who was giving him a glare.

"What kind of sick person forces you to kill 20 people just so you can join a guild?!" Asharu asked.

"It's not all bad." Raul said. "The ten civilians were easy to kill."

The rage just built up in Asharu as he gripped his sword. "You're going to wish you just kept your mouth shut!"

* * *

At the caravans, the third of the dark wizards was trying to break the magic seal protecting the crates.

"Simple Rune Knight Magic, this shouldn't take too long." He mumbled.

Suddenly, a flash of light zoomed right past his face. He quickly looked back where it came from and saw that Kisha had a pure energy bow and arrow that was radiating from on of the four rings she had on her fingers.

"That's Ring Magic?!" The wizard asked. "I've never seen a Ring Magic create a weapon like that!"

"This is the White Arrow." Kisha stated. "It actually comes from Raldan. You won't find another one like it in all of Fiore. I'll give you one chance to walk away before I put one in your head."

"So I take it you missed on purpose?" The wizard asked. "You must have some great aim, then, or you're just a scared little girl trying to talk tough." He then crossed his three middle fingers on his right hand across each other, he blew into it and made a whistling sound.

"Who are you people anyway?" Kisha asked.

"We are apprentices of the Black Fang Wizard Guild." He answered. "My name is **Ivo**. My specialty in magic is animal control."

"Animal control?" Kisha wondered.

"Yes." Ivo said. They hear rustling in the trees nearby as if something was getting closer. "Like so."

Flying out of the trees came a forest vulcan, its eyes pure white as it lunged to attack Kisha. She quickly turned to try and fire a white arrow at it, but the arrow missed the vulcan and it just smacked her into one of the carts. The vulcan then moves to smash her, raising its fist up, but Angel pulled Kisha aside as the vulcan relentlessly pounded the area where she used to be. The vulcan stopped pummeling when it realized he wasn't hitting anything and began sniffing around, looking for the disappeared girl.

Kisha and Angel had both hid underneath the cart and were being extra quiet as the vulcan tried to sniff them out.

"Can't you use some of that Bubble Shield thing like you did before?" Angel whispered to Kisha.

"Won't help." Kisha whispered back. "That only protects against magic attacks. Against a beast like that, he'll just pummel us."

"All right, time for Plan B." Angel said.

"What's Plan B?" Kisha asked.

* * *

The forest was becoming a charred wasteland as Asharu fought against his opponent. Raul kept up his relentless attack, forcing Asharu to defend. It was clear Asharu wasn't as skilled with a sword in his left hand than his right, so he couldn't perform his strongest maneuvers.

"You sure talk tough!" Raul said as he used his magic to summon spears from the ground to strike Asharu from behind, but Asharu was agile enough to sidestep the attack and still able to block the Grand Torrent attacks. "But you're just a dog that likes to bark!"

Asharu had a brief moment after deflecting an attack and thrust his sword into the ground. "Ring of Fire!" He curved the sword around in front of him and the wall of fire protected him.

Raul stood outside the Ring of Fire and observed his surroundings. After assessing his situation, he got a dark idea.

Asharu, protected by the Ring of Fire, used the opportunity to catch his breath and think of his options. "If I can just get an opening..." He muttered. "But he does not let his guard down ever. There has to be a way..."

A spear comes up from the ground through Asharu's foot and locks him to the ground. Asharu winced at the pain and prepared to defend himself from an attack, but heard a rustling sound coming from behind him. He turned and saw that a tree was falling over toward him. Asharu moved out of the way, but the tree falls on his left side, causing him to drop his sword toward his right, and onto his left arm and pins him down onto the ground. The Ring of Fire dies down and Asharu could see that a dozen spears cut into the tree's trunk so that it would fall in the direction Raul wanted it to.

"Clever, wasn't it?" Raul said. "You're little fire circus act was cute and all, but it was only a half circle in size, so clearly an attack can come from behind you at any time... and it takes a while for a tree to burn, so yeah, there's that."

"Oh, geez, stop trying to talk smart! You're bad at it!" Asharu groaned.

Raul comes over, kneeled down toward Asharu and points his coiled spear at his head. "I was originally thinking of torturing you first, but now I just want to impale you."

"You first." Asharu said as he took his sword with his right hand and jams it right through Raul.

Raul coughs as his spears disappeared around him. "H-how?! You shouldn't have any feeling in that arm!"

"It's painful, I'll give you that." Asharu said. "But my sword has the power to disrupt magic attacks to a degree. So your Nerve Shred didn't numb my nerves the way you said it did."

Raul coughed again and removed his helmet, revealing that he was coughing up blood into the mask. Asharu was shocked when he saw the guy's face.

"You're just a kid!" Asharu exclaimed.

Raul didn't answer as he was becoming short of breath. He then felt his body heat begin to increase. Asharu removed his sword and a burning pain festered the guy's wound. He began to roll over, holding onto the wound as the wound was seared closed. Asharu then stabbed the tree with his sword and turned the tree to ash, allowing him to get up.

"Relax, you big baby." Asharu said. "You're not gonna die. That heat will just stay inside your body for a few hours, keeping you immobilized. Now let's go pay your friends a visit."

* * *

The vulcan kept searching the caravan for the girls. He finally caught their scent and chuckled. "Me want girl! Me WANT GIRL!" it chanted.

"Oh, just kill them already, you big behemoth!" Ivo groaned in exasperation.

The vulcan was about to smash the cart the girls were under when an 8-year-old Angel came out from under the caravan.

"Please, don't hurt us!" Young Angel cried. "I just wanted some new shoes!"

The vulcan stared down at this little girl for a moment and leaned down and gave a goofy look as he was entranced by her adorable cuteness.

"You mean you're not going to hurt me, Mr. Monkey?" Young Angel asked.

The vulcan nodded and giggled at the sheer cuteness.

"Oh, thank you Mr. Monkey! You don't know how much thi-!"

SHORYUKEN!

Angel uppercut the vulcan on the chin and it fell back, completely knocked senseless. Angel then turned back into her 18-year-old self. "Stupid animal."

"Damn you!" Ivo said, crossing his fingers again.

"Not so fast!" Kisha said, right behind him and pointing a white arrow at his head.

Ivo uncurled his fingers and held his hands up in surrender.

"Ring Magic: Bind!" Kisha said as she activated another of her rings.

A gold rope wrapped itself around Ivo's arms and closed them together.

"You got me." Ivo said, but with his fingers closed, he secretly blew into his two index fingers before curling them up.

"Yeah, girl power right there!" Angel said. "High five!"

Kisha looked at Angel's hand for a minute and gave her a high five.

"You and me have got to team up more often." Angel said.

"I just want to know one thing." Kisha said. "How can one punch knock out an entire vulcan?"

"When you're as pretty as I am, you need a good right hook to keep most of the pervs in place." Angel answered.

* * *

Asharu had returned to the caravan, dragging Raul along across the ground. When he arrived, he saw that Kisha and Angel had bound Julien up and Rave had Roman smashed between two giant rocks, trapping him in place.

"You girls have any trouble?" Asharu asked.

"Giant monkey." Kisha simply said.

Asharu thinks for a moment. "What's your aunt doing here, anyway?"

Kisha points over to the vulcan that was just sitting around scratching itself. Asharu then took out a banana out of his pocket, waves it at the vulcan and it starts jumping up and down.

"Vulcan want the banana?" Asharu asked.

"Want banana! Want banana!" The vulcan excitedly grunted.

"Go get banana!" Asharu fake-threw the banana and the stupid vulcan goes after it.

"You just happened to have a banana on you?" Rave asked.

"Gonna be a long day, I needed something to keep my energy up." Asharu answered. He then tossed Raul with the other two wizards. "What are we going to do with you guys?"

"Can I suggest you just let us go?" Ivo asked.

"I suggest you keep your mouth shut." Asharu responded.

"Screw you! We're not telling you nothing!" Roman said.

Asharu then grabbed Roman by his hair and pulls it, hurting the guy. "I don't give a damn what you tell me! I'm going to see to it that you pay for every wizard and civilian you guys killed!"

"But we didn't kill anyone!" All three wizards shouted at once.

Asharu and the others just stood there for a moment. "Don't bullshit me." Asharu said. "Paulie here told me he killed 14 people!"

"I was just talking tough!" Raul panicked. "This was our first mission! We're just initiates!"

Asharu then stepped on the guy's neck. "Then you guys are going to pay for REALLY pissing me off!" Asharu began pressing his foot on the guy's neck, choking him.

Kisha quickly pulled on Asharu's arm. "Stop it. That's enough."

Asharu removed his foot from the guy's neck, giving him a chance to breathe. "We're going to take you guys to Tjuin and we're going to turn you in to the authorities, then we can-"

Just then, the sound of flapping wings came from the sky. A massive flock of birds came flying in and began attacking the wizards.

"About time." Ivo said.

The wizards did their best to hold back the birds and while they were distracted, Raul managed to slip Roman out of the boulders and undid the bindings on Ivo. The three then ran for the forest.

"What about the diamonds?!" Roman shouted.

"I've got it taken care of! Just run!" Ivo responded.

The three then disappeared into the forest.

"Damn it!" Asharu cursed. Asharu used his sword and created a large geyser of fire that forced all of the birds to flee. "Everyone all right?"

"Yeah, I think we're fine." Angel answered. "We got to catch them before they get away."

Before they could pursue the dark wizards, a giant eagle swoops down, swiped one of the diamond boxes with its talons and began to fly off with it.

"The diamonds!" Rave shouted.

"Kisha, shoot it down!" Asharu called out.

Kisha used her Ring Magic to create the White Arrow and she aimed for the bird and released the arrow. The arrow strikes one of its talons, forcing the bird to drop the box. The box fell somewhere deep into the forest.

"Oh, damn it! What a day!" Asharu groaned. "Rave, stay with the rest of the convoy. Kisha, Angel, let's go get that box."

"What about the dark wizards?" Kisha asked.

"We need to get those diamonds." Asharu said. "It's the job we took, that is our priority. We will get them next time. Now come on."

The three left into the forest to search for the box.

* * *

Asharu, Angel and Kisha eventually arrived at a narrow ravine with a small river flowing at the bottom. In the ravine, they saw the box of diamonds stuck between the two ravine walls. There was some noticeable damage to the box, but it was still sealed by the magic, so no diamonds fell out.

"Wow, it's pretty deep down there." Asharu said, looking into the ravine. "I'm gonna have to go down there and get it." Asharu took out his sword and holds it out to Kisha. "Here, hold my sword."

"WHAT?!" Kisha shouted, blushing bright red. "N-n-n-n-no, I can't!"

"What's the big deal?" Asharu asked.

"I just can't! I can't!" Kisha shook her head. "Can't you just requip it away?"

"I don't want to waste any more of my magic if those guys come back." Asharu explained. "I have to go down there wearing this heavy armor. It's going to be even more difficult with this thing just dangling there."

"'Dangling'?" Kisha's face turned even more red.

"F-fine, forget it." Asharu said. "Angel, hold this."

"With pleasure!" Angel gladly reached for the sword.

"NOO!" Kisha swiped the sword away really quick. "I'll hold the sword!"

"What has gotten into you?!" Asharu asked.

Kisha just held her head down in flushed red shame.

"Whatever, I'll just start climbing down." Asharu said.

Asharu then jumped down, but grabbed onto the edge of the ravine. He took it one motion at a time as he climbed down. He eventually reached the level where the box was and pushed his legs against the wall to hold himself in place right by the box.

"Okay, how are we going to do this?" Asharu muttered to himself.

Asharu positioned himself right beneath the box so it was right above his legs. He put his arms right on the box to hold it steady. He began to walk up the side of the wall while pressing his back against the opposite wall, causing the box to move up with him.

"Eh, this ain't so bad. No problem."

Asharu continued to walk up for a bit, but eventually realized the gap in the ravine was getting wider. He eventually at a point where he was being held up by his shoulders and his body was completely stretched across the ravine, making it impossible for his body to go any higher. He was still a couple of meters away from the top.

"Okay, problem!" Asharu said.

"Asharu, are you okay?" Angel called out.

"I'm stuck!" Asharu responded. "Think, think, think... Angel, go get Rave!"

"All right." Angel nods and runs off.

Asharu stayed there for a couple of uncomfortable minutes.

"Kisha, you still up there?" Asharu asked.

"Yes." Kisha answered.

"I need you to make me a promise." Asharu said.

"What is it?" Kisha asked.

"Promise me you'll never let me do anything stupid like this again." Asharu responded.

"If I could, I would, but you know what they say, 'stupid is what stupid does'." Kisha stated.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Asharu asked.

Just then, Rave's head peeked over the ravine. "Ash, you okay?"

"Yeah, just hanging around." Asharu joked.

"Boooo!" Rave gave him a thumbs down.

"Rave, I need you to do some of that rock magic of yours." Asharu said. "Try to push the ravine in closer so I can continue climbing up."

Rave looked over the ravine and scratched the side of her chin. "I don't know, Ash. That's kind of a tall order. I'll give it a shot."

Rave focuses all of her magic energy into the ground and the ravine starts to push inward, unfortunately, she made both sides push in a little too fast, causing Asharu's body to bend in a way it's not supposed to bend.

"Ow, ow! Rave, stop! Stop!" Asharu screamed.

Rave quickly stopped and the ravine stopped moving. "I'm sorry, Ash! You all right?"

"No!" Asharu answered.

"Okay, I'll just try pulling it back slightly." Rave said as she focused her magic to pull the ravine outward, but again, she does it too fast and Asharu begins to slip.

"RAVE!"

Rave quickly stopped as Asharu was being held up by his toes and the back of his head with the heavy box on top of his stomach.

"Ash, I'm so sorry!" Rave apologized.

"New idea." Asharu squirmed to say. "Try making a rock bridge right below me."

Rave nodded and she focused all of her magic on one spot in the ravine and pulled a rock out right below Asharu and connected it to the other side of the ravine. Once the bridge was connected, Asharu was able to let himself down from under the box and stand up.

"All right, take us up, Rave!" Asharu said.

Rave used her magic to lift the bridge up and connect it to the very top of the ravine. Asharu stepped off the bridge onto stable ground carrying the box of diamonds.

"Good job, Rave." Asharu said.

Rave was breathing heavily from using so much of her magic energy. "I'm sorry... Ash..." She gasped.

"Eh, don't worry about it." Asharu patted her on the head. "You didn't kill me and that's what matters. Is Angel back at the convoy?"

Rave smiled and nodded.

"All right, let's head back." Asharu said. "Kisha, my sword." Asharu held out his hand, expecting Kisha to hand it over, but when she didn't he looked over and saw her gently handling it with a very flushed face. "KISHA."

"Eep!" Kisha squealed as she handed him the sword. "Sorry!"

Asharu rolled his eyes. "I'll never get women." Asharu placed his sword back in its sheath.

* * *

The Rest of the day past without incident as the wizards traveled with the convoy. They arrived in Tjuin, a small town with nothing special about one-tenth the Size of Harbor Bay. At the Front of the town, they were greeted by the Rune Knight's on watch duty.

"Special Delivery, hold the Mayo." Asharu announced.

The Rune Knights approached and began to inspect the crates.

"Did you run into any trouble?" The lead Rune knight asked Asharu.

"Some wizards from some Dark Guild attacked us." Asharu explained. "Rave, what was it called?"

"Black Fang." Rave answered.

"I'll be sure to include those details in our report." The Rune Knight said.

"Sir, one of the magic seals has been damaged." The other Rune Knight reported.

The Rune Knight and Asharu went over to the crate and saw the crate that had fallen into the ravine.

"Has the seal been broken?" The first knight asked.

"Possibly." The other knight answered. "The damage on the seal could just be a feeble attempt to recast the seal."

"That so." The first knight said. "Place them under arrest."

"Oh, bullshit! I told you we were under attack!" Asharu shouted.

"That may be..." The Rune Knight said. "Or you just fabricated a story. We need to be certain, so we're just going to take you in and question you."

"Stand down, men."

Everyone turned to the voice and saw Lieutenant Skyler approach. The Rune Knights saluted while Asharu rolled his eyes.

"Lieutenant Skyler sir!" The lead Rune Knight spoke. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to inspect that convoy myself." The lieutenant said. "I didn't want any misunderstandings to take place."

"But sir, we have our orders that is the seal was broken-"

"The Seal is Damaged." The lieutenant interrupted. "Not broken. I can personally vouch for these wizard. None of them are smart enough to break a Rune Knights seal."

"Hey!" Asharu snapped.

"Plus," The lieutenant continued. "arresting the children of a lieutenant without proper cause can have SEVERE consequences."

"Childr-Oh-lieutenant my apologies! I had no Idea-"

Lieutenant Skyler just held his hand up to tell him to stop. "Just pay these wizards their reward and let them go. You've done nothing that warrants any sort of punishment. No need to panic."

"Yes, sir!" The Rune Knight saluted.

The Rune Knights then dispersed and Lieutenant Skyler turned to the wizards.

"I hope they didn't cause you all too much trouble." Lt. Skyler said.

"No problems at all, Daddy." Rave said.

"Thank you very much, sir." Kisha said.

"Yeah, thanks a bunch." Angel said.

Lt. Skyler nodded at them in acknowledgement, but then saw Asharu looking away with his hands in his pockets.

"... I don't owe you one, you know." Asharu said.

Lt. Skyler just sighed. "I know. Just stay out of trouble." Lt. Skyler just walked away from them.

Rave gave Asharu a glare. "Ash, can't you and dad just get along?"

"No." Asharu answered.

* * *

After receiving the reward, the wizards had the task of walking back to their guild in Harbor Bay. They spent most of the time in silence. Asharu, hands in his pocket, and Rave led the way, but did not make eye contact with each other. Angel just watched them as they acted like the other didn't exist. She then leaned over toward Kisha.

"I don't get it. Why does Asharu hate his dad so much?" Angel asked.

Kisha sighed as she relived some of her memories. "Harbor bay used to be a terrible place to live." she started. "A Baron ruled the island and monopolized the mines ya see, which was the only worked that paid here. Because of the lack of Fiore government action here, the Baron let city and towns fall apart with garbage and sewers. He rarely allowed the ports to be open for trade other then cash for diamonds, so food and resources were hard to come by and he made sure his guards punished those who tried to speak out against him. One day, Asharu managed to break into the Baron's Mansion and stole an artifact he treasured dearly, hoping to trade it for food with a merchant. Once Asharu told his sister, she told their dad, and he turned Asharu into the guards."

"He did what?" Angel asked. "That's terrible. Why would he do that?"

"Maybe to prove to loyalty? Maybe he thought they would go easier on the punishment if he turned him in? I don't know." Kisha continued. "The Baron then ordered the guards to cut his hands off so he wouldn't steal again."

"How'd he get out of it?"

"...he didn't. I remember seeing the guards cut both of his hands off with a single swing of a sword." Kisha chocked on her words a little bit as she spoke.

Both of the girls looked up at Asharu as he walked with his hands still in his pocket. If looked at closely, at Asharu's wrist, the skin tone changes ever so slightly, one would not notice the difference.

"The Baron then threw him in his mansions dungeon." Kisha said. "As 'Insurance' he was going to keep him in there for 20 years."

"How did he get out?" Angel asked.

"Miss Aurora." Kisha said. "She freed him and they had the flee the island. Baron gave the word that he'd kill Asharu and Aurora if they ever stepped foot on the island again."

"Oh geez," Angel said. "I don't blame Asharu after hearing that."

"Don't think Mr. Skylers a bad man." Kisha said. "He did his best to take care of Rave and myself when I needed help. Plus, After what happened Mr. Skyler somehow got word out to the kingdom about the Baron's corruption and even helped the Rune Knight's when they arrived. They respect him highly."

"Gotta be tough." Angel said. "Everyone on the Island likes you except for your own son. Complicated family."

Asharu stopped and turned around. "All right you two." he said to the girls. "That's enough gossiping."

The girls froze in shock that he heard that whole conversation.

"It's been a long day." Asharu continued pulling on of his hands out of his pocket with the fist closed. "Let's just relax. Dinner will be on me!" Asharu opened his hand and revealed a dozen small diamonds laying in the palm of his hand.

"ASHARU YOU STOLE THOSE?!" Rave freaked.

"No, they fell out of the crate when I was pulling it up." Asharu explained. "I was going to return them...but I forgot..."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the town of Coral on the other side of the island, their was an Abandoned district around the port. In this district was an old building, housing the Black Fang guild.

"Where are my diamonds?" A silhouetted man said sitting on a throne like chair. Roman, Raul, and Ivo were all kneeling before him.

"Their were these wizards from this new guild." Roman explained.

"They were strong." Raul continued.

"We barley escaped with our lives!" Ivo exaggerating.

"Next time...stay and die." The silhouetted spoke. "Get out!" The three boys jumped up and fled before they enraged the man anymore. "This is just perfect...I came to this island to avoid any hard work, now I have to deal with a guild?...oh joy..."


	5. Chapter 5: Growing Family

**Here's the next chapter. I start to introduce some of the Oc's here, if you don't see your Oc, wait till either the next chapter or the one after. Also, in the last chapter, I realized that one of the Black Fang Wizards had the same name as one of the Rune Knight Lieutenants, so if you look back, you'll notice I changed it. Other then that, the story's ready to view.  
**

**Review Below, Let me know! ^^**

* * *

The morning sun rose over the still waters of the ocean. It peered through the window into Asharu's room. Asharu had rented a small home in the city so he won't have to sleep out in the streets. It wasn't to big. Just 2 rooms, a Bedroom and bathroom, and the kitchen was part of the bedroom. He was sleeping in the bed, when the sunlight struck his face. He winced as he opened his eyes.

"uugh, damn it..." he said pulling the covers over his face. "...too early..."

"mmm, mornin..."

"mornin..." Asharu replied. He was about to fall back asleep when he opened his eyes again. *Who the hell did I say morning too?*

He felt an arms wrapped around him and curves of a womans body laying right next to him. He turned his head over and saw that Angel laying in bed next to him. She half opened her eyes and gave gentle smile.

"EIYYE!" Asharu panicked, rolled backwards out of bed, dragging the covers with him, and hitting the hard floor with a crash. "Angel! What the hell are you doing here?!" His face turned red when he saw her wearing a white night gown, that seemed to small for her, but still covered up just enough to leave some to imagination.

"I don't have any place to stay." Angel said sitting up. She slid her legs over the bed and leaned on her side. "I knew you rent this place so I stopped in to see if you'd let me stay here, just for one night. But you were already asleep. You looked so adorable, I didn't want to wake you, so I just slipped in bed."

Asharu stared as Angel just stretched herself across his bed. "...Wow..." he muttered. "Why can't more woman do this?"

"So you approve?" Angel asked with excitement. "Excellent! I'll move my stuff in then!"

"WHOA! Nononononono!" Asharu said waving his hands. "I didn't mean that! Angel-you CAN'T stay here!"

Angel gave him a sweet smile and leaned off the bed and fell on top of him, gently so he would catch her and hold her.

"Oh dear!" Angel gasped. She grasped on to Asharu's chest and leaned on him. "I'm so clumsy."

"You did that on purpose!" Asharu said trying to avoid looking down at her cleavage.

"I can't help it." She whispered. "You're just so hot...especially in those boxers."

Angel looked at him with her seductive eyes. She then leaned in with her lips ready. Asharu managed to slip away from her, causing her to fall forward and he stood up, wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"I-i-i-i-i-i-iiiiii-need to take a shower!" Asharu said. He then slid into the bathroom and closed the door.

Angel sat on the floor, clearly disappointed. "Take a shower...I'M RIGHT HERE DAMN IT! TAKE ME!"

* * *

A cold shower was exactly what Asharu needed. He just kept his head under the running water. Though still really tired, he decided to close his eyes as the water drenched his head.

_(Begin Flashback)_

_ In the port of Hargeon, a boat was letting off passengers. Aurora was one of the people coming off the boat. She looked around at the area and sighed. She then turned around to see a young, 8 year old Asharu with his hands in his pockets._

_ "You all right?" Aurora asked him._

_ "I'm fine." He answered, walking up to her. "Can we just go?"_

_ "We still have a ways to go." Aurora said. "Are you sure you don't want something to eat?"_

_ "I'm fine, let's go!"_

_ Rrrrrrr..._

_ Asharu's face became flushed. "Maybe just something small."_

_ Aurora giggled at his bashfulness. She found a food merchant nearby and bought two apples. "There we go. One for you and one for me."_

_ "Gimme."_

_ "Let me cut it up for you. It'll be easier."_

_ "Gimme, I can do it."_

_ Aurora sighed and handed him the apple. Asharu pulled his hands out of his pocket, which were really just stubs with bandages wrapped around the end. He took the apple between both stubs and held it up to his mouth, trying to keep the apple in place as he tried to bite it. As his teeth tried to tear through the apple, it kept moving so he couldn't get a good bite. Then the apple eventually slipped through his stubs and rolled onto the ground._

_ "DAMN IT!" Asharu shouted and kicked the apple, sending it flying into the ocean._

_ After his vent of anger, he looked up and saw that a piece of a cut up apple was in front of his face, held by Aurora._

_ "Open up." Aurora said._

_ Asharu hesitated as he didn't want to be babied like that._

_ Rrrrr..._

_ But he opened his mouth and Aurora placed the apple in there so he could eat it. Aurora then patted him on the head with a smile._

_ "That's a good boy." She said._

_ Asharu quickly turned away from her. "Don't treat me like a kid."_

_ "Whatever you say." Aurora simply said._

_ (End Flashback)_

Asharu opened his eyes and realized his whole head had gone numb. He quickly lifted his head up and placed his hands on it, but he couldn't feel anything on his head.

"Ooooh, th-this is n-not g-g-good-d-d..." Asharu shivered.

Knock. Knock.

"Ash, you all right in there?" Angel's voice came from the other side of the door. "Need me to wash your back?"

"She doesn't give up." Asharu muttered.

* * *

The two eventually left the house and walked to the guild. As they approached the building Angel kept trying to work her charm.

"-and if your trying to save yourself for that Mirajane girl, I'll have you know I can do stuff you wish she would do!" she explained.

"Angel Stop!" Asharu said stopping at the guild door. "Your a beautiful girl. No doubt about that. You're just trying to hard! I don't like that at all."

"Well what do you like?" Angel asked. "I'll do whatever you want."

"I just want a friend." Asharu told her. "Lets start as friends and then see what happens. Is that to much to ask?"

Angel crosses her arms and pouted. "...I guess not..." she said.

"Thank you." Asharu said with a smile. "Let's just go in and get on with the day. I don't want anymore surprises."

Asharu opened the door to the guild hall, when a Pink cake came flying through the air and smacked him in the face. The Pink Icing Splatted all over him.

"Oh cake." Angel said. She took her finger, wiped some of the icing of Asharu's cheek, and licked it off her finger. "Very nice." She winked at Asharu once and went into the guild hall.

"OH my gosh! I am So Sorry!"

A girl came up to Asharu and bowed in apology. The girl has short pink hair that is slightly wavy on the ends, with bangs that are clipped to the left with cupcake hair pins. He skin was cream and pale and her eyes were large round and colored amber with a gentle sparkle to them. Her body was slender but lacked the curves of girls like Angel. She wore a white tube top with a huge cupcake outline on the left side, short pastel pink skirt with white trimming, pastel pink cardigan that was buttoned once over her chest. A Silver necklace with a star locket dangled from around her neck. On her hands she wore white gloves with pastel pink lace on the cuffs. On her legs she had white boots that go midway up her calf with pink laces and pink stars running up the outer sides. With her boots she wore white stockings with cupcake prints in them.

"Whats your name?" Asharu asked her.

"Uh-uh-uh K-**Kimi Rosa (Age 17)**." she answered. "I'm so sorry I was preforming a trick and it was an accident."

Asharu looked behind her at a table and saw Aurora sitting there clapping with glee.

"That was splendid Kimi." Aurora said. "I was amazed at how you timed it perfectly for Asharu's entrance. Spectacular."

Kimi's frail insecurity immediately became a cheerful smile. "Ok it wasn't an accident," she said. "but you have to admit. That was really funny."

Asharu glared at her, his face still covered in icing. "...I'm laughing my ass off..." he told her.

Kisha then entered the guild hall and saw Asharu. "Oh cake!" she said. She took her finger, wiped some of the icing of Asharu's other cheek, and licked it off her finger. "Oh thats really good!"

Asharu just glared at her.

* * *

The guild had grown with several new members the past couple of days:

**Rosalina Leto (Age 16) **was at the bar, looking behind it at the 6 job postings on the bored. "Hmm, I don't know which one to take..." she muttered to herself.

Rosalina has bright orange hair which lays just above her shoulders, a few sections curl up at the back. She clips her fringe back with two blue clips which reveals her deep green eyes. She has a light pink skin tone and a few curves but nothing special. She wears an outfit consisting of a soft light purple jacket with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows and a short sleeve striped green t-shirt underneath. A silver pocket watch on a thin chain was wrapped around her neck. She wears a pair of blue cloth like bottoms that come to just below her knees, they are held up by a plain beige belt. On her feet were thin brown sandals. A white clothe quiver was draped over her shoulder detailed with hand stitched flowers of various colors.

A boy named **Spiral (Age 15) **was standing next her looking at the jobs as well. He has violet, somewhat spiky hair with a small bang down the middle. He wears blue jeans with a green T-shirt and a dark blue jacket.

"You're new to the area right?" Spiral asked Rosalina.

"Yes." she said. "Just came over from Parvon. Needed to find work." She looks back at the bored. "Thought there would be more here..."

Spiral took one of the jobs off the bored. "Here start with this." Spiral said handing it to her. "It pays well enough, and it's here in the city. Get to know the island before you take on any other jobs. Thats my advice anyway."

"Ok," she said. "Thank you."

Rosalina left leaving Spiral looked for a job.

"Unfortunately, that was the easiest job on the damn bored..."

* * *

Rave was in an arm wrestling match with **Kurt Aktuell (Age 36)**. Kurt was a gruff man, about 3 times Rave's size with boulder sized muscles. He was often shirtless to show off his physique and all he wore was a tribal kilt-pants combo being held up by a leather belt. He also had a bald head and long brown beard.

"G...give it up...little lady!" Kurt struggled to say. "I...I allmoooost got ya!"

"Really?" Rave asked. "Then how come you are the one sweating so much?"

**Hiyori Michiyo (Age 15)** was watching the contest of strength, but quickly grew bored. Hiyori's eyes matched her long, light brown hair with the bangs put to one side. She wore a long red cloak that went all the way down to her feet.

"Just beat him already Rave." Hiyori said.

"Ok." Rave replied and she slammed Kurt's hand into the table without any effort. "You lose."

"Haha!" Hiyori teased Kurt. "You lost to a girl!"

"Unacceptable!" Kurt said standing from the table. "I will build up my strength and challenge you to a rematch!" Kurt then fell to the ground and started doing push ups.

"Who is my next challenger?" Rave asked the guild hall. Raves gaze turned to a lone man sitting by himself. "You!"

The man she challenged was **Hexos Nakura (Age 18)**. Hexos had pure white shaggy hair and that covers his right eye. His left eye was red, so its safe to assume that his right eye is red as well. He wore a black cloak with a hood over a white t-shirt with long black pants.

"No thank you..." Hexos politely declined. Hiyori then grabbed him, wrapped her arm around his and lifted him out of his seat. "H-hey-what are you-"

"You and me are gonna be cloak buddies from now on ok?" Hiyori said with a flashing grin.

Hexos was uncomfortable with Hiyori's forwardness and flushed red with embarrassment. Hiyori then sat him down at Raves table and Rave had her hand on the table for an arm wrestling match. Hexos sighed. "Alright." he said putting his arm on the table and locking it against Rave's hand.

"Ok on 3!" Hiyori said. "1...2...3!"

Rave immediately slams Hexos' arm down, flipping the poor guy over and breaks the table. Hexos laid on the ground, grabbing his now injured hand.

"OoowwwooW! OWOWOWOWOWOW!" he cried.

"What was that?" Rave asked. "You didn't even try."

"YOU BROKE MY HAND!" Hexos shouted.

Rave shrugged. "Oh suck it up you big baby."

* * *

Asharu sat the bar, looking back at the new guild members interacting with one another. Aurora approached him, from behind the bar, and placed her hands down on top of it.

"So," Aurora spoke. "What do you think of your new family thus far?"

"Not much to say." Asharu replied. "Although the Magical girl in all pink is a tiiiiiiiny bit distracting..."

Before Aurora could speak the doors opened and a young girl came in. The girl had longish black hair that was held in a ponytail. She has dark blue eyes, her nails were painted black, and she has dark circles under her eyes. She's pretty tall and fit, with beautiful pale skin. The young lady was wearing a dark grey turtle neck long sleeve shirt to hide the scars from serious burns on her arms, with beat up jeans rolled up to just below her knee and regular grey sneakers. A belt was wrapped around her jeans with several cool features; a grappling hook, emergency food and supplies, and a permanent marker set. On the back of her belt she has a few dolls and balls will smiley faces, hanging off it.

Behind her, a young boy followed her inside, his arms crossed and his head turned boy had a mop of white curly hair and dark blue eyes. Average height for a young kid. Pale skin. Wearing white polo shirt with blue swirly designs, dark blue arm warmer on his right wrist, baggy blue shorts and black shoes. He was also wearing special black leather gloves.

"This is the town guild right?" The girl asked as she approached the bar. The young boy, stayed near the entrance.

"Indeed it is young lady." Aurora replied. "What is your name?"

"I'm **Minami Torren (Age 18)**." she answered. "My brother over there, he's **Koto Torren (Age 12)**. We're looking for work."

"Here's the board." Aurora said showing them the board. "Are you two planning to join our guild?"

"I'm not sure..." Minami said looking at the jobs. "...We just do jobs in towns and move on."

"That's perfectly fine." Aurora said. "Your stories are your's to tell. Whether you want to or not."

Minami ripped a job off the board. "Wow! One million Jewel just to steal some book?!" she asked. "Oh this is too perfect!"

"What?" Aurora asked.

"Where is Tarjan?" Minami asked. "The book is apparently in some closed off temple there."

Aurora took the job poster and looked it over. "Clawdaw," she turned to the crab bartender. "I thought I told you to show me all jobs to approve them."

"Some Rune Knights came by this morning and pined it up." Clawdaw explained. "I forgot to tell you."

Aurora sighed and handed the poster back to Minami. "Asharu, go with them." she said.

"Why?" Asharu asked.

"They don't know the island." Aurora explained. "Take them to Tarjan. Split the reward."

"Fine." Asharu said. He turned to Minami. "That ok with you?"

"Sure." Minami said. "I don't mind." She turned to her brother. "Koto?"

"Lets go already!" Koto said as he began to leave mumbleing to himself. "Stupid guild..."

Asharu tapped his fingers on the bar for a moment after Koto's rant. "...Oh I'm going to hate Koto..." he mutered.

* * *

After a couple of hours traveling across the island, the trio arrived in the town of Tarjan, a nice little community built in the shadow of an ancient temple made out of bronze stone that was built into a nearby mountain. They arrived at the headquarters for the Rune Knights in the town.

"Halt!" The Rune Knight demanded. "State your business!"

Asharu held up the job poster. "Lunar Knights guild. We're here for the job."

"Wait here one moment." The Rune Knight said.

The Rune Knight went inside the headquarters and after a couple of minutes came out with the Rune Knight Lieutenant.

"Lt. Anthony Rizzo." He introduced himself. "You're the guild wizards that want to fetch our book?"

"For a million Jewel, I'll fetch your shoes every morning." Asharu joked.

"Ah, so you have no dignity? That's good." Rizzo said. He then walked over so he had a clear view of the temple. "That temple is the home to a crazy old man. It's closed off to the rest of the world, so he's a little behind on the times, so to speak. In there, he has a massive collection of ancient works. Books, tomes, all sorts of literature. The man keeps one book on his person at all times. Just get that book and come back. You can be diplomatic or forceful or take the stealthy route, just get that book."

"If we can be diplomatic about it, why don't you guys get it?" Asharu asked.

"We tried." Rizzo answered. "He refused. We would try to take it by force, but despite the man's insanity, he has a bit of a cult following in this town. They would get upset if we just used force against him, but if members of a guild were to be attacked, then we would have no choice but to intervene and save them."

"I'm not so sure about this." Minami whispered to Asharu. "Something doesn't seem right."

"We'll do it." Asharu said. "But you and your knights stay here! We do it our way got it!"

Rizzo threw up his hands. "Fine. Fine! You're the wizards. Just make sure the book is in tact!"

Asharu spun around and twirled his finger. "Come on you two." he said walking off. Minami and Koto followed.

Rizzo kept his eye on them till they were out of sight then turned to his Rune knights. "Lets keep close." he whispered. "Remember, once they are inside. No one comes out!"

* * *

The wizards stood outside the temple, expecting large seal doors, only to see a wide open entrance leading inside.

"Oh, this is definitely a trap." Asharu muttered. Koto began to walk past Asharu and go inside, but Asharu grabbed his shoulder. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Get your hands off me!" Koto snapped shaking away from Asharu. "I'm going to get the book!"

"And I told you it's a trap!" Asharu explained.

"So?" Koto asked. "We know that! He won't surprise us. We'll get the jump on him!"

"Let's get something strait here you little punk!" Asharu explained pointing his finger Koto's face. "I'm the one in charge here! You listen to me and do what I say when I say it! It's my job to make sure you don't do something stupid!"

Minami grabbed Asharu's hand and pushed it back so he would be forced to back away from Koto.

"Don't you ever talk to him like that!" Minami said. "He's not a little punk...hes just...a little cold."

Asharu looked past her at Koto, who was looking away with his arms crossed. He sighed. "Fine, but he needs to understand that I know what I'm doing here."

Minami looked back at Koto who didn't even seem to acknowledge her existence.

"All right, you two." Asharu called to them. "Let's go in and spring the trap!" And he goes to walk inside.

"Hey!" Koto yelled at him. "You just yelled at me for doing that!"

"I flip-flopped! I do that a lot!" Asharu explained. "Are you coming or what?"

The two siblings looked at each other and decided to follow Asharu inside. The temple was pretty dark for the most part, save for the light coming from the open door, but the air seemed fresh like it was open for a long time. As they walked, Minami began to rub her arms which drew attention to the burn scars.

"So what happened?" Asharu asked.

"Huh?" Minami reacted.

"The burns on your arms." Asharu said. "How did that happen?"

"Oh." Minami said. "Um, happened long ago. I was stupid and I tried to put out a fireplace in a very bad way."

"Don't try to shit me." Asharu said. "I've seen burn marks like that before. There's no way you got that from trying to put out a campfire."

"Look, I just don't want to talk about it, okay?" Minami asked.

Before Asharu could speak, they arrived in a room, a really large circular room, illuminated by a bright crystal hanging from the ceiling and in the room were books. Hundreds upon thousands of books stacked together in a large library. In the center of the room was a man in a brown cloak and carried a scepter in his right hand and held a large book in his left arm. He didn't seem old and crazy like Rizzo had described, but he seemed calm and well spoken, especially when he was talking to a group of children sitting before him.

"-the loss of his powers began to take effect and she disappeared right before his eyes.' That is the end of this tale children. Come back tomorrow." He said.

As the kids got up and began to leave, talking as they left.

"That was an awesome story." One of the kids said. "But why couldn't they let the bad guy die?"

"Because he was immortal." A little girl replied. "That's why he's imprisoned for 20,000 years."

The whispers of the kids began to fade the further away they got and then the man turned his attention to the wizards once they were gone.

"Hail, travelers!" The man acknowledged the three. "What brings you to my humble home?"

"My name is Asharu Skyler." Asharu said. "I come on behalf of the Lunar Knights guild."

"So you're here on a job?" The man asked. "I don't remember seeking aid so you're probably here to grab some knowledge, yes? Well, my vast collection of books is available to you."

"Actually, we're just here for that book you have right there." Asharu pointed to the book in the man's arm.

"I see... Rizzo sent you, didn't he?" The man asked. "He's the only one on this island who cares about this book. I'm afraid I cannot give it up."

"Say the word and I can take him." Koto whispered to Asharu.

Asharu used his hand to keep Koto back.

"What is in the book?" Minami inquired.

"Stories." The man answered. "Stories that have been written, stories that are being written and stories that shall be written."

"I don't understand." Minami said.

"And that is why I cannot give it up." The man said. "These stories are basically secrets of the universe. Magic that mere mortals cannot possibly comprehend. Even to this day, all these centuries, I have never finished this book. And if an old man like me can't finish or even comprehend the secrets of this book, what makes Lt. Anthony Rizzo think he can?"

"Because I'm smarter than you, that's why!" Lt. Rizzo and a legion of Rune Knights came in and blocked the only exit. "You couldn't even see this trap coming."

"It's a trap!" Minami shotued.

"Yeah, pointed that out earlier, thank you very much." Asharu said sarcastically.

"Oh, Rizzo." The man said, shaking his head. "It's not knowledge that you need. It's understanding. An attribute you dreadfully lack."

"I will have those secrets." Rizzo said. "I might not have your 'understanding', but I have power. And once people learned you slaughtered these three wizards from the Harbor Bay guild, and how the heroic Rune Knights put you down, your reputation will forever be tarnished and the popularity of my knights will go over greatly with the citizens."

"Kill us?" Asharu asked. "I'd like to see you tr-"

The man's staff quickly pushed Asharu to the side as he walked forward.

"This is a place of learning, not of violence." The man said. "You have one chance to turn around and walk away, Rizzo."

Rizzo holds out his hand and a magic circle appeared in his palm. "Explosion Magic: Siren's Blast."

Explosions with an ear-bleeding pitch exploded all around the man and supposedly blew him to bits. Asharu, Minami and Koto had to duck and cover their ears from the explosions. Asharu kept his eyes open to see what was happening and saw that the man was safe, protected by a magical seal.

Rizzo gulped. "You should be-"

"I hope you know how to swim." The man said.

A magical seal appeared underneath the Rune Knights and the ground just opened up. The knights and Lt. Rizzo fell into an underground waterway. The man peeked over the hole he had made and saw that they were all still alive. He then used his magic to create a tidal wave which caused the current to drag all the Rune Knights out to the ocean just outside the town of Tarjan.

"Well, there's that." The man said. He turned back to the three wizards. "You three all right?"

"Not really." Asharu replied, getting up. "I wanted to kick his ass myself."

"You'll get your chance." The man assured him as the floor magically repaired itself. "Until then, how about a story?"

"Thanks, but no thanks. We got to get going." Asharu said. "I don't want to miss Clawdaw's Happy Hour."

Asharu was the first one to walk out, followed by Koto. Before Minami walked out, the man put his staff out to stop her.

"Hold on a second, Minami." The man said.

Minami gasped. "How do you know my name?"

"I know your brother blames you for what happened." He replied. "That doesn't mean you should blame yourself. He will hate you for a long time, that is certain. But one day, he shall forgive you. Protecting him from that fire mage shows your love and devotion to him. He will understand this, but only if you manage to forgive yourself one day."

Minami stood in silence for a moment as she thought about what he had just said. "Who are you?"

The man simply smiled at her. "My dear lady, I am but a simple, humble, **Storyteller (Age ?)**."

* * *

"Cheers, to the Lunar Knights guild!" Asharu stood on the bar, raising a glass for the guild's newest members. He then took his drink and chugged it down before spitting it out. "Blegch! Clawdaw, what the hell is this?!"

"It's milk." Clawdaw answered. "We have a lot of underage kids here, so Aurora made me clear out all the alcohol."

"Well that's stupid!" Asharu shouted. "If Cana were here, she wouldn't stand for any of this crap!"

Aurora watched the guild members party below her and have fun. Angel was teasing Kisha about sexuality and such, Rave and Kurt were having an arm wrestling rematch... which Rave won, forcing Kurt to do more pushups. Hiyori was trying to comfort Hexos, who had a huge cast over his arm, Spiral was sitting on the bar by himself until Kimi came up and shoved a cupcake in his mouth, which he enjoyed.

"Reminds me of the good old days..." Aurora said to herself. She then noticed that Minami had walked up the stairs to talk to her.

"Miss Aurora?" Minami asked. "Is it all right if my brother and I can join your guild?"

Aurora smiled. "Of course. We'd be happy to have you. Might I ask why you want to join us?"

"Well, I like this island. It's beautiful. And you have a colorful group here. I think I might like them."

"Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me!" Asharu tried singing. "See, it doesn't sound good when I'm not drunk! YO HO, YO HO, A PIRATE'S-"

An arrow came flying by and just barely missed Asharu's crotch.

"SHUT UP!" Rosalina shouted. She was wielding a bow with four multi-colored arrows pointed at Asharu.

Asharu quickly grabbed Clawdaw. "Crab Grenade!" And he quickly threw him at Rosalina.

"AAAAAHHHH!" Clawdaw screamed as he flew through the air.

Rosalina ducked and it hit Kurt in the back of the head. Kurt turned around angry and held Clawdaw with his two hands.

"Fight me like a man!" Kurt threw Clawdaw back at Asharu.

"Elfmann?" Asharu pondered for a quick second. Clawdaw smacked him clean in the face and Asharu fell backwards down behind the bar and everyone laughed.

Aurora even giggled and looked at a cheerfully laughing Minami. "Welcome to the Lunar Knights guild."


	6. Chapter 6: Sailing with Discord

**Yay Next chapter! Does your character finally make an ****appearance? Do you enjoy the story? Did you bring cookies?!**

**Review Below, let me know!**

* * *

At the Black Fang dark guild hall in Coral, members of the dark guild were all sitting around and talking. In the upper room, the shadowy guild master sat on his throne. Across from him, Rune Knight Lieutenant Julien Voask was counting the money that was handed to him.

"It's all here. Just like you said." Voask said. "Don't worry. There won't be any interference from the Rune Knights for a while."

The Guild Master **Elstin Vaas**, an oversized man dressed in black jacket, black shirt, black pants, black shoes, black gloves and a black mullet. He remained seated with his fingers twitching.

"There's another thing." Elstin spoke. "There's a shipment coming in from Raldan that'll make port in Harbor Bay. That needs to go to the port town of Cordelia on the Fiore mainland."

"What's the shipment?" Voask asked.

Elstin's hand twitching became shaking. "We're just smuggling something out of the kingdom."

Lt. Voask smirked. "Diamonds?"

"Keep telling yourself that." Elstin responded. "Now get out."

* * *

"You know we don't take kindly to nobles in these parts, milady."

Asharu sat at a table, sitting in the chair backwards, glaring at **Mari Stark** (Age 17) Noble debutante, Scion, and Eldest daughter of the Noble Stark Family of the town of Rose Lake in the heart of Fiore (and Yes, you HAVE to announce that in every chapter when you introduce this Character! -_- ). The young noble Lady, with Golden hair locks and a frilly Noble woman attire sat across from Asharu during her tea time.

"How brutish." Mari spoke. "See here good sir, I came here to make a living for myself through hard work and self sacrifice! I grew bored of the noble life and cast away the privileges and rights of said life. I am a Humble, good person now."

"Is that why the new guy is rubbing your feet?" Asharu asked.

Under the table, **Tyler (Age 21)** was crouched down giving Mari a foot message. Tyler was an unnaturally tall (7'4'') man with spiked black and red hair. Wearing a sleeveless t-shirt, which showed off his muscular body (And the scars on his arms), blue jeans, and a pair of goggles on his forehead.

"He's not just messaging my feet, he's giving me a full pedicure." Mari explained. "The dirt here doesn't quite agree with my feet. A Noble woman needs to always look her best."

"I knew Tyler here when he was in Fairy Tail. Show him some respect! Besides, I thought you said 'I cast away the privileges and rights of said life'." Asharu mimicked her voice perfectly when he spoke. "Or did that change?'

"I did say that!" Mari said. "But I never said I would give away ALL Privileges. That would be regrettable."

"It's all right, Asharu." Tyler said. "I got this."

"Asharu? Is your name Asharu Skyler?" Mari asked.

"Yeah."

"You're the man who destroyed the Rose Lake Bridge!" Mari snapped. "That damage is of ill repair! I shall have you clapped in irons, you vagabond!"

"Gotta go." Asharu zipped out of there and moved so fast the chair spun.

Asharu hid behind the bar and just peeked his head over the horizon. He saw that Spiral was near, glaring at him across the bar.

"So, you're the guy that destroyed the Rose Lake bridge?" Spiral asked.

"My God, this thing gonna haunt me for the rest of my life?!" Asharu asked no one in particular.

"Just might." Spiral responded.

Kimi Rosa came across the bar, carrying a tray of food and laid it down in front of Spiral. "Bon apetite."

Asharu glared at the steaming plate of hot food. "Oh, that looks goood."

Spiral smacked Asharu away. "Get your own."

"Make sure you save room for dessert." Kimi said.

"Geez, are you the new chef or something?" Asharu asked.

"Sure am." Kimi nodded. "I'm the best cook in the entire kingdom! No one can bake food as well as me!"

"No one can throw food like you can either." Asharu added.

Just then, a cupcake had been smacked right at Asharu's face. Kimi just turned around, keeping an innocent smile. Kisha came up to them, while holding a post from the job board.

"Hey Ash-Oh cupcake!" Kisha took the cupcake remains off Asharu's face and wiped the icing off with her finger. "Oh looks good."

"Something you need Kisha?" Asharu asked annoyed.

"I was hoping you'd help me out with this job here." Kisha answered.

Asharu looked at the job request she had. "'Archery lessons'? I don't know anything about archery."

"Well, neither do I." Kisha stated.

"You use a bow and arrow of cosmic energy and you don't know how to use it?" Asharu questioned. "And you want to take a job for archery lessons?"

"Well..." Kisha said, looking away and blushing. "It would just be the two of us and-"

"AASH!" Angel said, knocking Kisha to the side while holding up her own job request. "I need your help on this job!"

Asharu looked at Angel's job request. "'Infiltrate a formal gala and steal valuable jewelry'. Is this really important?"

"It pays off pretty well." Angel said. "Besides, we can sneak in pretending to be a romantic couple. Plus, I get to show off this sexy new dress I bought." Angel winked.

"They want us to steal jewelry." Asharu pointed out. "Angel, that's kind of illegal."

"Fine, we'll go to the gala, sneak off somewhere and make out. Everybody wins." Angel said.

Kisha pushed Angel aside. "Forget it! We've already got a job!"

Angel pushed Kisha back. "Well, this is a better job!"

"That's not a job! It's one of your sick fantasies!" Kisha argued.

"I don't have sick fantasies. I have sick realities." Angel stated. "Like the time I spent the night in Asharu's bed."

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Kisha shouted in shock.

"Clawdaw!" Asharu laid out his arm on the table and a drink slid down the counter and right into Asharu's hand.

Just then, Hexos and Minami come up to Asharu with their own jobs.

"Mr. Skyler, I could use some help with this job." Hexos said. "There seems to be some Umo infestation in the area."

"Hey, I need help on my job!" Minami interjected. "There's a family heirloom that's on board a ship that sank just off the coast. We get that, and we're half a million Jewel richer."

"Brother!" Rave called, jumping right onto the bar in front of Asharu, holding another job posting. "Vulcan Wrestling! You and me! Let's go!"

"Oh my God, leave me alone!" Asharu zipped out of the room and locks himself in one of the closets.

"Geez, why's everybody going after this guy?" Spiral wondered.

"He's the only S-Class Wizard currently at the guild." Kimi told him.

"No way. That guy?" Spiral pointed to the closet Asharu locked himself in. "Who let that guy be an S-Class Wizard?"

"Hey, watch what you say about my brother." Rave pointed her finger at Spiral. "He may act like an idiot, a buffoon, a lazy ass and a spaz, but he's without a doubt the best wizard here."

"I'll take your word for it." Spiral said. "But didn't Aurora say there were two other S-Class Wizards in this guild? I haven't seen them yet."

The other guild members looked around.

"Yeah, you're right." Kisha said. "I was the first one to join and I haven't even seen them yet."

"That's because they're still out on their jobs." Aurora came up to them. "You see, they took two serious S-Class missions. One is investigating the Black Forest fires very close to Magnolia while the other one is gathering information on Oracion Seis."

"Can you tell us anything about them?" Hexos asked.

"You'll meet them in time." Aurora responded. "I will tell you that they are exact opposites. One is quiet and mysterious, the other is loud and obnoxious."

"You got Mystogan and Laxus?!" Asharu burst through closet door.

Aurora giggled. "Don't be silly. Makarov would never part with those two. I do think I could get Grey if you miss Fairy Tail that much though."

"Oh, forget it. We don't need a naked man running around here." Asharu said.

"Naked man, huh? Nice..." Angel smirked. "I wanna meet this Grey."

"Of course you do..." Kisha sighed.

"And speaking of S-Class missions, I do have one for you, Asharu." Aurora said.

Asharu runs up to her, gets onto his knees and holds his hands out. "Yes, please."

Aurora handed him the job poster and Asharu looked it over. Asharu quickly handed it back.

"No thank you." Asharu said and sat back down at the bar.

Aurora was surprised. "I thought you would love to take an S-Class job."

"Did you see who issued it?" Asharu asked.

Rave quickly took the paper form Aurora and looked it over. "From Dad." Rave sat next to Asharu and read the job aloud. "'Head to the port of Cordelia and escort two VIPs back to the Rune Knight base on Diamonte. Job pays out at 1 million Jewel AND the Moon Armor'! Asharu, this is perfect for you!"

"I don't need the Moon Armor." Asharu said. "I have the Sun Armor. You don't have the moon and the sun out at the same time."

"Asharu, your father sent you this job with this reward knowing that you should be the one to take it." Aurora stated. "Can't you just swallow your pride and accept it?"

"Nope." Asharu simply answered.

"Well, you tried, I'll take it." Spiral reached for it, but Aurora quickly snatched it away and slammed it down in front of Asharu.

"You are going to take this job." Aurora said sternly.

"What if I say 'no'?" Asharu asked. "What are you going to do?"

Aurora glared at him.

* * *

"Blablabalbalbsaldcb!" Asharu was tied to a boulder and thrown to the ocean floor.

Aurora was standing at the bottom of the ocean with him, the water parted around her. "Are you going to take the job now, Asharu?"

Asharu nodded frantically as he started to lose consciousness.

Aurora puts her hands together happily. "That's a good boy."

* * *

At the Harbor Bay port, Asharu had boarded the ship bound for Cordelia. He was leaning on the edge of the railing, waiting for the ship to depart.

"This is actually my first S-Class mission." Asharu muttered to himself as it all sank in. "This is my chance to prove that I alone can be a great wizard. The only problem is..."

Behind him, Kisha, Angel, Rave, Spiral, Kimi and Hexos were all talking to each other.

"I'm not alone!" Asharu banged his head against the railing. "NONE OF YOU GUYS SHOULD BE HERE!" Asharu turned around and yelled at them.

"Someone has to keep an eye on you to make sure you get the job done." Spiral said. "No offense, but you have a tendency to do more damage than is necessary."

"I WAS IN FAIRY TAIL!" Asharu shouted. "THE OTHER GUYS MADE FUN OF YOU IF YOU DIDN'T DESTROY HALF A CITY!"

"Yeah, but we're part of the Lunar Knights guild." Kimi pointed out. "And that crap don't fly here."

"There's no need for you all to be here." Asharu said. "This is just too excessive."

Just then, an eclair had hit Asharu in the face and Kimi turned around and whistled.

"I'm getting really tired of that." Asharu said.

"Think of it as experience building." Rave suggested. "You can practice all you want, but unless you go out and do it, you'll never learn. And besides, if anything goes wrong, I know my big brother can protect us all."

Asharu glared at her as Rave gave him an innocent girl look.

"Damn it, Rave, you know exactly how to suck up to me." Asharu said. "Fine, I'll quit bitching about you guys."

"What the hell is going on here?"

Everyone turned and saw Lt. Voask and two Rune Knight guards had just boarded the ship.

"You're wizards from the Lunar Knights guild!" Voask reacted. "What are you doing on this ship?"

"We're going to Cordelia for a job." Asharu answered.

"Not on this ship, you're not." Voask said. "This is a trade vessel, not a transport."

"Transports don't go to Cordelia." Asharu pointed out. "This is the only ship that is."

"You can take a transport to Hargeon and travel to Cordelia on foot if you have to." Voask said.

"That can take weeks! We don't have the time!" Asharu said.

"Not my problem." Voask said.

"Lt. Voask, right?" Spiral asked. "I met you in Coral when I got off my ship there. You didn't seem to have any trouble when I took a trade ship around the island."

"Well... that was different." Voask said. "We didn't have precious cargo on that ship."

"Sir, I promise, we're not going to go below deck and steal any cargo." Kisha said.

"That's not the point." Voask said. "Now I demand you all get off this boat before I-"

Suddenly, a cake flew across the air and smacked Lt. Voask in the face. The two guards stepped forward.

"Lieutenant!" The guards shouted.

Then a shockwave struck all three and blew them off the ship and into the harbor water. Asharu looked over and saw that Kimi and Spiral had both used their magic. Asharu turned his head away.

"You know what? I didn't see that. Did anyone else?" Asharu asked.

"Nope."

"Nuh-uh."

"No."

"My the wind sure is fair today."

"I didn't think so." Asharu said.

When Voask rose his head above the water, the ship began to pull out and move out to sea.

"We forgot to load the smuggled package on board, right?" Voask asked one of his guards.

"The first thing we did was secure the smuggled goods below deck, sir." The guard answered.

"Oh, damn..." Voask simply said.

* * *

The sun had almost disappeared around the horizon. The guild members were all on deck, having a nice chat.

"I swear, it was just an evil army of spiders." Asharu explained to Spiral and Hexos. "They were going to devour the people in that town. So if I had to destroy a bridge to save 600 lives, you bet I'm gonna do it."

"I can see the logic behind that." Spiral said.

"Yeah." Hexos agreed. "But how much did the damage cost?"

"I'd rather not think about it." Asharu answered. "You see, I was still with Fairy Tail when that happened so the bill's going to be sent to my old master. I don't think he's going to be too happy when he realizes how much it's going to cost.

Spiral head turned. "I think I just heard something."

"What is it?" Hexos asked.

"... It sounded like... pain and suffering..." Spiral said. "Like thousands screaming out in agony... cursing blood and damnation, but was suddenly silenced."

"Hey, he just got the bill." Asharu joked.

While those guys were joking, the girls were on the other side of the deck watching Kimi talk about cooking.

"You need to get the flour just right, this way your cake will be nice and fluffy." Kimi explained. "If I could take a moment, ladies, why are you so interested in cooking?"

"A good girl knows that the way to a man's heart is through his stomach." Angel explained. "I already am a pretty decent cook, but I can't let the competition get ahead of me." She glared at Kisha when she said that. "Even though her cooking is pretty bad, I don't want to take any risks."

"What do you know about my cooking?" Kisha asked. "I'm a pretty damn good cook!"

"You're good at burning what you cook." Angel said.

"RRGH! You're just SO infuriating!" Kisha growled.

Kimi just sat back against the side of the boat next to Rave as Kisha and Angel continued arguing.

"Why do these two always argue like this?" Kimi asked.

"'Cause they're both in love with my brother." Rave answered. "It is kind of annoying."

"Why doesn't he just pick one?" Kimi asked.

"In my opinion, I think he just loves the fact that two girls are fighting over him." Rave responded. "Are you attracted to him?"

Kimi looked over at Asharu and shrugged. "He's kind of cute, just not my type."

"You can take your implants and knock a wall down with them!" Kisha shouted at Angel.

"Implants?! I'll have you know that these are 100% authentic!" Angel shouted back, but then she grinned. "I'll prove it, too." She ran over to the guys. "Hey, Asharu!" She had an innocent smile. "Do you think my boobs are real?"

All three guys froze as Angel burst into their conversation. Asharu stood there for a long, silent moment.

"... What?" Asharu asked.

"Here, have a feel." Angel took Asharu's hand and placed it on her breasts.

Rave looked on in horror at the action, Spiral and Hexos just stared down at the fact that a woman would actually let a guy do this and Asharu acted as normal as possible with his face as red as a rose.

"Y-yep, that's... that's real all right." Asharu simply said.

"Want to feel the other one?" Angel asked.

Asharu quickly removed his hand. "No thank you, I'm good. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to dunk my head in cold water."

As Asharu walked off the deck, he walked past Kisha whom hadn't moved an inch from the spot she was at. Once Asharu had left, she began shaking in rage.

"You... you... YOU WHORE!" Kisha shouted at the top of her lungs. Kisha activated her ring magic White Arrow and fired at Angel.

"Eee!" Angel quickly dodged the arrow, but Kisha kept continuously firing them out. Angel hid behind Hexos. "Save me!"

"Wha-Hey!" Hexos exclaimed. He saw the arrows were converging on him now and he quickly shot out black lightning to deflect the arrows. "Kisha, please calm down!"

Kisha kept firing the arrows with her eyes closed now and Hexos kept surging up the black lightning to protect himself. One of the black lightning bolts surged and struck Kimi, charring her a bit.

"Oh, now I'm mad!" Kimi exclaimed. "Candy Fire Magic: Cupcake Explosion!"

Fire in the shape of a cupcake formed in her hand. She tossed it at Hexos and it exploded right in front of him, making him fall backward. Some of the explosion backlash had caught Spiral, splashing cupcake icing on him.

"Okay, you wanna fight, I'll oblige!" Spiral said.

Spiral shot a magical high-pitched sound wave at Kimi. The sound was so loud, she had to cover her ears and kneel into a corner. The deck was consumed by their fighting.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU PEOPLE DOING?!"

Everybody stopped the instant Asharu came back on deck, his head soaked.

"I leave for not even two minutes and you guys are trying to kill each other!" Asharu shouted.

Everyone was silent and Kisha retracted her Ring Magic. "Ash, I-"

"You guys want to fight? Wait 'til we get back to the guild hall." Asharu said. "We are currently on a job. I don't know what is going to happen, but if something serious comes up, I need to know that we can watch each other's backs. Can you guys just please get along?"

Everyone was silent.

"Of course we can." Spiral spoke up first. "We weren't trying to kill each other, you know."

"Yeah, I know, I do it, too." Asharu rubbed his forehead. "Look, it's already night. I'm going to the cargo hold to sleep because I am not going into those tiny cupboards they call beds. Especially with Angel on board. I can barely fit in that thing. I don't need another person with me."

Kisha scoffed at that moment. "You would love that, wouldn't you?"

"Excuse me?" Asharu asked.

"You've already had her in your bed once." Kisha stated. "Why not just have her every night?"

"Kisha, that was just-"

"Just admit it! You just love the fact that she keeps throwing herself at you!" Kisha interrupted. "With her perfect body, her perfect curves, her perfect chest. She's just one of those perfect girls you love so much."

"Kisha, I do not-"

"Yes, you do! Whatever you were going to say, 'yes, you do'. I'm sorry not every girl is perfect like the Fairy Tail princesses! But if that's the kind of girl you like, just have at it, then! I just don't care!" Kisha ran past him and went below deck.

Everyone else on the deck was left with a feeling of awkwardness. Asharu stood there with his hand over his face.

* * *

Kisha went below deck to the cargo hold. The only cargo down below was a single crate. Strapped down and secured to prevent any shifting. Kisha sat down on it, crossed her legs and kept up a pouty face.

"That jerk...that ass...that...Jerk-Ass!" she pouted. "Finally told him off! Good! I hate that Jerk-ass!"

"Sorry for being such Jerk-Ass."

Kisha heard his voice coming down and turned away when Asharu entered the hold.

"Can we talk?" Asharu asked.

"I said all I needed to say up there." Kisha stated.

Asharu tried to walk around to face her, but she turned away again. Asharu tried to get around her, but she turned again. The process repeated up to the point where Asharu was running around and Kisha was spinning around on the cargo box. Kisha eventually stopped and her eyes were dizzy.

"Ooookay, iiii'lll stooop." She said trying to maintain balance. Asharu grabbed her shoulders and held her still. When her eyes stopped she looked up at him and sighed. "What do you want?"

Asharu sat down next to her on the crate. "Perfect. Perfect perfect perfect." he said. "You said Angel was perfect. I don't think so. I think a perfect girl is one who has a hot body like hers, but also knows what she wants. Someone who is knows what they want and aren't afraid to speak up." Asharu then play with Kisha's ponytail. "Also, she has to be able to pull off a ponytail. Know anyone like that?"

Kisha blushed. "You're just saying what I want to hear." She said.

"Is that so?" Asharu asked. "Why is that?"

"Because I l-" Kisha began saying. Her blush got bigger.

Asharu held his hand to his ear. "Because you...what?" he asked.

Kisha pushed him away and he fell off the crate. "Oh Forget it!" she said. She got up and walked away as quick as she could.

"Worth a shot," Asharu said. He spread across the cargo box as if it were a bed. "These girls are nuts."

The box was motionless. The Cargo inside undisturbed, but not unaware...

* * *

The sun began to rise the next morning over the glass flat water. Kisha was on deck looking out into the distance. Kisha could see the town of Cordelia approaching as the ship continued to travel.

"Kisha?" Angel said. She leaned over the rail and stood next Kisha. "I just wanted to say sorry. I think I went too far last night."

"Ya think?" Kisha asked.

"Well it's just no fair!" Angel said. "You have a better chance of winning Ash's heart then I do. You two have a history. Something to build on. I don't have that."

"So is that why you try to seduce him every chance you get?" Kisha asked.

"Yes." Angel admitted. "You should try it sometime. It's fun."

"Sorry, But I don't have the body for that."

Angel placed her hands on Kisha's chest. "What are you talking about? Look at these boobies! You get the right dress or night gown you'll be almost as sexy as me."

Kisha paused for a moment then laughed. "Hahaha! You're not whore. You're a pervert!"

"Oh you like it." Angel chuckled.

"Hey, I like it."

Both girls perked up and looked over to see Asharu looking at them.

…

"Don't stop on my account." Asharu said. "I'm just enjoying the show."

"PERVERT!"

Pow!

…

* * *

Once the ship docked Asharu disembarked holding a bag of Ice over his face. "Owwww." he muttered. His guild mates followed him off the boat.

"Thats what happens when you spy on women." Spiral told him.

"Yeah, like you wouldn't do the same!" Asharu accused.

"Hey Ash," Rave spoke. "Where is everybody?"

Upon inspection of the harbor, to a single person was present in the area. Bags, tools and other objects were left on the ground.

"This is weird." Hexos said. "It's like everyone had ran and took shelter."

"Almost as if they are expecting a calamity." Kimi chimed in.

Asharu let down the ice pack, revealing his black eyes, and dropped it to the ground. "Because they are." he said. "GET DOWN!"

A blast of fire erupted toward them. The guild mates got down as Asharu equipped to his Sun Armor which absorbed the attack, then charged in, drew his sword and slashed at the attacker. The attacker stopped the sword between his two hands.

"You got some nerve!" Asharu said. "What makes you think you can attack me without warning Natsu?!"

Natsu Dragneel grinned. "I couldn't wait!" he said. "I owe you an ass Kicking!"


	7. Chapter 7: Encounter with Fairy Tail

**Finally finished it. Sorry, between my other stories, Matsuricon, classes starting up and etc. I finally got back on track with the story. Thank you all for being ****patient. **

**Review Below, Let me know! ^^**

* * *

_(Flashback)_

_ The Fairy Tail guild. 9 years ago. Things were normal, as could be, from the outside. Aurora looked at the building with calm jubilation. Asharu just glared at it._

_ "What an ugly building." Asharu muttered._

_ "It's not that bad." Aurora spoke up. "...Makarov could paint it a different color though."_

_ "Then tear it down and build something better."_

_ "Don't be ridiculous. This building will never be torn down."_

_ Aurora opened the door's to the Guild hall to see it lively and full of patrons._

_ "FAIRY TAIL!" Aurora shouted. Her angelic voice became one of vile retribution. "Your sins have become egregious! I hereby condemn you rapscallions and offer you a penance! Surrender and I will not be forced to harm you!"_

_ The guild was silent. Asharu stood there, mouth agape, at Aurora's sudden 180'. And awkward silence filled the guild._

…

_ "Oh Aurora, you are full of it."_

_ Aurora facade broke down as she was giggling. The Guild Members then cheered at her._

_ "I'm confused..." Asharu said._

_ "It was a joke Asharu." Aurora explained. "These boys would never believe that."_

_ Asharu didn't understand. All these people, drinking, talking, ruff housing, made Asharu worse, a smaller kid then, with a full mustache, approached him and Aurora._

_ "Aurora." The Old man-child said. "I'll be damned, you haven't aged a day."_

_ Aurora smiled. "Master Makarov...I see you have...and not well."_

_ "If anyone else had said that to me, I would smash them clear through that wall." Makarov held out his hand. Aurora kneeled down and shook it. "What brings you back to Fairy Tail dear?"_

_ Aurora turned toward Asharu, who was pretending not to pay attention. "I came for him." she said. "He has some...injuries...I wanted to take him to see Porlyusica. She can help."_

_ Makorov's mustache began to twitch. Must of needed to scratch it. "I see," he said. "Let's talk in private."_

_ Aurora nodded then turned to Asharu. "I'll be back in few minutes." she said. "Why don't you hang around and make some friends?"_

_ "Fine." Asharu said, still looking away._

_ "The people here are really nice." Aurora assured him. "You will like them."_

_ (End Flashback)_

* * *

"I HATE YOUR GUTS!" Asharu shouted.

Natsu's fist punched him in the face. The two had calmed down and were having a nice talk now. "That's what you get for leaving without saying goodbye." Natsu explained.

Asharu kicked Natsu to the stomach. "I did say goodbye!" he snapped. "You were just out of town!"

Natsu grabbed Asharu by the collar and threw him toward some wooden crates. Asharu smashed through the crates sending Chickens to flee their wooden prisons.

"You could've waited till I got back!" Natsu shouted. "What kind of friend are you?!"

Asharu takes a wooden plank and shoves it into Natsu's mouth.

"The kind of friend that just put splinters in your tongue!" Asharu shouted back.

The Lunar Knights just kept watching the fight going on between Natsu and Asharu. The fight was mostly one physical assault followed by another quote by the wizard.

"Should we... get involved here?" Spiral asked. "You know, help them out?"

"I want to..." Kisha spoke. "But it seems kind of... pointless."

After the two dunderheads exhausted each other out, the other wizards looked across and noticed two other wizards had just arrived on the scene. One was a guy wearing black clothes with a white jacket over it, the other was a blonde bombshell and there was a blue flying cat with them.

"Here's where you ran off to, Natsu!" The guy said. "Why'd you run o-... Asharu?!"

"Gray!" Asharu jumps directly to his feet and points to the guy. "I've got a bone to pick with-Oh screw it, I'm tired." Asharu fell over.

A sweat drop falls on the back of Gray's head. "Nice to see you, too."

Just then, a giant boulder came flying in and smashed right between Gray and the girl, causing them to jump back and the girl panicked.

"Geez, what was that?!" The girl shouted.

Rave quickly took the defensive position right between Asharu and the other wizards. "You want a fight with my brother, then you've got a fight with me!"

Asharu managed to claw himself up and pull on Rave's shoulder. "No, it's all right, they're friends."

"Your friends attack you out of nowhere and try to kill you?" Rave asked.

"Yeah, is that so strange?" Asharu asked.

"Yeah!" Rave responded.

"Well, no need to worry." Asharu said. "These guys are from the Fairy Tail guild. They're not our enemies."

"What about him?" Spiral pointed at Natsu, who was still exhausted.

"Oh him? No, you can kill him." Asharu responded.

"There won't be any killing here today."

Asharu froze upon hearing a familiar voice. He turned around and standing nearby was a scarlet mane of hair shining in the sunlight. The silver armor glistening and the firm, determined glare from her eyes fixated on the battlefield. A true goddess among men, whom no artist could ever capture for the essence is too pure.

"... Erza." Asharu simply said.

Yes, Erza Scarlet. The one and only Titania herself in hr radiant beauty. Truly no woman could ever match up to-

* * *

(_(Natsu: Hey, why does she get a fancy introduction and I just get smacked around a lot?!))_

_ ((Me: Because she's awesome, now shut up! Now where was I?))_

* * *

While Asharu was fixated on Erza, Natsu jumped on Asharu from behind and started biting on his head. Asharu didn't seem to notice.

"I got you now! Grrrr!" Natsu growled.

"Natsu, get off him!" Erza ordered.

"Yes, ma'am!" Natsu whimpered and stood in attention, next to Asharu.

An awkward silence filled the air. Kisha and Angel took particular interest in scanning over Erza.

"... So that's the famous Erza..." Kisha said.

"... I hate her already..." Angel said.

After the fight between Natsu and Asharu stopped, the townspeople came out of hiding and went back to their daily lives. The two groups of wizards were now having a polite and intelligent conversation.

"Wow, so you're all from the Fairy Tail guild." Kimi said and runs up to Natsu. "And you're the famous Salamander! Squeeeee!"

Natsu just looked at her and blinked. "Uh, hi."

Spiral quickly grabbed Kimi by her collar and pulled her back. "Down, fangirl."

Erza shook her head and looks at Asharu. "I take it this is the Lunar Knights guild?" She asked. "Seems kind of small."

"Ah, Erza." Asharu pointed his finger in the air. "Our guild is merely but starting out. We are quickly gathering members and with a powerful S-Class wizard like myself leading them, we will soon be one of the most powerful guilds in all of Fiore."

Natsu headbutted Asharu again. "What idiot would make you an S-Class wizard?!"

"A genius idiot, that's who!" Asharu responded. "Someone who actually recognizes I am actually a great wizard!"

"No, I have to agree with Natsu. That was an idiot move." Gray said.

Asharu curls up in a corner. "Why are you guys always so mean to me?"

"Oh, come on, guys. I think you're being a little too harsh." The blonde girl said.

Suddenly, Asharu rushed up to her, knelt down and brushed her hands in a gentle manner. "I knew you'd have my back! You are the only true friend I have ever had in Fairy Tail. All the times we shared, all those wonderful memories. You were always there to support me and... wait a sec, who are you?"

"I'm Lucy." She introduced herself. "I'm kind of new to the guild."

Asharu looked over her real quick as he examined her body.

"Okay, this is kind of creepy." Lucy said.

"I guess Fairy Tail can't get ALL of the hot chicks." Asharu said.

"I AM TOO HOT!" Lucy shouted.

"Don't mind him, Lucy. He always makes stupid comments like that." Gray said with his shirt and pants off; he was in his boxers.

"Gray, your clothes." All of the Fairy Tail members there and Asharu said.

"Oh, crap!" Gray exclaimed.

Angel quickly came up to Gray. "No, by all means, leave it off. Rawr."

"Um..." Gray was speechless.

"Need help getting those off?" Angel asked, pointing to his boxers.

"Uh, no! I-I'm fine!" Gray exclaimed, pulling his boxers up a little.

Meanwhile, Kisha kept glaring over at Erza, examining every feature of her being. Her hair, her body, her legs, etc. Erza finally noticed and looked over at her.

"Is there something I can help you with?" Erza asked.

Kisha just kept staring. "... You're perfect..."

An awkward silence filled the air.

Erza finally turned around. "I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I don't swing that way."

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!" Kisha shouted.

"Wow!" Rave said. "A talking cat?"

"Aye." The blue cat raised his paw. "My name's Happy."

Rave grabs Happy and holds him tight to her chest, twirling around in circles. "Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshit'ssoadorableohmygoshit' ssoadorableijustwanttocuddleitalldayandpetitsprett ybluefurohmygoshohmygoshit'ssoadorableiwanttokeepy oualltomyselfohmygoshohmygosh!" She then stops twirling and holds Happy out. "Can we keep him, please?!"

Happy's eyes were spinning form the dizziness. "Aaaaayyyyyyeeee..."

"You have no idea where that thing's been. Put him back." Asharu said.

"Aw..." Rave had a sad face. She set Happy down.

"Whoaaawhoaaa..." Happy stumbled, trying to regain his balance.

* * *

With those antics aside...

"So..." Erza spoke. "What brings you back to the mainland?"

"My first S-Class mission ever." Asharu answered. "Got to find some kid and bring him back to Diamonte. Those guys, they're just following me 'cause the guild master wanted them to get some experience. They're just here for show."

"Really?" Erza asked. "Master Makarov sent us out here to do a similar mission. Perhaps we could work together."

Asharu crossed his arms and fidgeted his fingers. "I already have to split a 1 million Jewel reward seven ways. If I have to team up with you guys, I'll have to split it four more ways."

"Five." Happy pointed out.

"Are you really going to be so greedy as to turn down our help?" Erza asked.

"Absolutely." Asharu nodded. "See ya."

Asharu began to walk away and Erza smiled.

"Do you even know the names of the people you need to find?" Erza inquired.

Asharu quickly backpeddled to Erza. "You know, I've been thinking maybe we could all work together. I'm not so greedy as to turn down your help."

Erza continued to smile. "I thought so."

* * *

Meanwhile, several men were unloading a crate on the ship the wizards had taken. They looked like normal dock workers, but they had cleverly hidden their Black Fang insignias.

"So what's in this thing anyway?"

"It doesn't matter. All that matters is that Master Vaas wants it sent directly to the Grandmaster."

When they unloaded the crate, it landed with a thud.

"Mmmmmm."

"You hear that?"

"Hear what?"

* * *

Near the center of town, the busy day resumed, now that fear of Fairy Tail destruction passed (For now). A Young girl was looking into one of the Magic shops. This young girl had dark blue eyes and long-light-sandy-blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail with a red ribbon tying it up. The girls attire consisted of a long sleeved shirt with red outlines and cuffs, a dark pink sleeveless coat with a hood and gold outlines, a black skirt held up by a red belt, A light pink Bandana on her head, and black slip on shoes.

The girl was looking around the magic shop. She saw a box of Special Fortune telling cards and took them up to the cashier.

"How much sir?" she asked.

"8000 Jewel." The cashier responded.

The girl looked down. "Oh...I can't afford that..." she mumbled.

"Then please put them back." The Cashier stated. "Don't touch what you can't afford."

The girl sighed and sulked back to the shelf where she got the cards. She went to place them back, but instead held them tight to her chest and ran out the front door.

"HEY!"

The girl ran out into the street and hid among the crowd of people. The Store's cashier ran out after her, but lost her among the crowd. The girl moved along just find with the people. Until a Magical Seal appeared right in front of her.

BOOOM!

An Explosion rocked the center of town. Dust and debris shot up and conceived a fog over the area. The girl opened her eyes realizing she was alright. Some guy walked in between her and the Magical seal at the last moment. He was among one of the body's scattered around the area. Half were struggling to move and crying in agony, while the other half were silent and motionless.

"Goodness..." The girl muttered trying to keep her nerves calm.

A single figure appeared standing as the debris fog cleared. It was man who wore a black robe, whose head was completely shaved and his face bore a tattoo in the shape of a wasp.

"You're a hard girl to find." the Man said. "The Black Fang has come to take you away now."

The girl stood up even though her legs felt like twigs. "Oh yeah?" she said. "You and what army?"

The debris fog cleared some more revealing an army of Black Fang wizards.

"...Oh..." the girl said.

"You can come with us peacefully or in pieces." The Man threatened. He then put a magical seal in front of himself and a swarm of wasps came roaring out toward the girl.

The girl ducked and covered, preparing herself to be stung. A wall of fire rose up right in front of the wasps, incinerating every single one. When the fire wall died down, Asharu stood heroically between the girl and the Black Fang.

"Another 'hero' trying to protect the little girl." The bald man scoffed. "You people are such an annoyance."

"Hey, what kind of sick man massacres a square full of people just to get at a girl?!" Asharu retorted. "If you're that lonely, just hire a prostitute. At least she'll pretend to like ya."

The man threw his robes aside, revealing his body which was covered in insect-like tattoos. "I am **Gevrosh** of the Black Fang! I have been hunting this little girl for over 30 towns now and every time a 'hero' shows up, I strike him down! Do you think you can defeat me while you are all alone?"

"Yeah." Asharu responded. "Problem is I'm not alone."

Asharu points to one of the nearby roofs where Hexos was standing as he cast his magic.

"Black Lightning Strike!"

Hexos released a bolt of black lightning which struck the center of the Black Fang's platoon, doing some serious damage. Several of the Black Fang apprentices prepared magic spells and stepped forward-

"Ice Make: Floor!"

Once the wizards stepped down, they slipped, fell over and some of them even did the splits. Gray had flanked the right side of the platoon and smirked at his handiwork.

Gevrosh turned back to Asharu. "A few wizards for backup won't help you! Poison Swarm!"

Gevrosh summoned millions of poisonous wasps to overflow Asharu and the girl. Asharu simply held out his destructor sword and all the wasps just flew around them. The girl huddled in the fetal position, terrified by the death buzzing.

"Fire Wall!" Asharu exclaimed as he used his Fire Wall magic to create a wall of fire that burned all the insects.

The fire got larger because of all the insects it was burning up until all of them had been burned to a cinder. The mass of fire was then sucked into the vacuum of Natsu's throat as he swallowed all of the flames.

Belch. "Mm! Now I got a fire in my belly!" Natsu smirked.

Gevrosh stepped back, a bit frightened. "He-he ate the fire!"

"About time you got here, Natsu!" Asharu said. "Man, you're slow."

"Hey, I'm not a speed freak, all right!" Natsu shouted.

"You sure are a freak though." Asharu said.

"Whatever." Natsu said. "Can I kick this guy's butt or what?"

"Be my guest." Asharu replied.

Natsu punched his fists together and with an aura of burning fire surrounding him, he charged at Gevrosh. "FIRE DRAGON-!"

"Trap Magic: Sand Pit!"

Natsu fell into a sand trap activated by one of the Black Fang apprentices.

"Hey, I'm stuck! Get me out of here!" Natsu yelled. "No fair! You filthy cheaters! Come on and fight me like a man!"

"Trap Magic: Rock Bomb."

The ground in front of Natsu exploded, sending him flying into the air. He landed on the ground with a thud.

"Dah! Ow, that hurt." Natsu groaned as he hit the ground.

Asharu was just glaring at him. "That has got to be the most pathetic thing I have ever seen in my life."

"Oh, shut up!" Natsu shouted. "Like you could do better!"

"I could do better." Asharu said. "I'm not dumb enough to fall into a sand pit."

Gevrosh turns back to his platoon. "Attack them while they're bickering! Kill them already!"

The platoon that wasn't held up by Gray or Hexos yet prepared their magic for a collaborative strike. Just then, Spiral jumped off one of the roofs with a violet orb in his right hand. As he landed, he slammed the orb into the ground.

"Sonic Quake!"

A sonic shockwave knocked down several Black Fang apprentices. One of the mages managed to keep his balance and aimed his magic right at Spiral. Kimi was still on one of the roofs as she cast a magic circle right above the battlefield.

"CANDY FIRE-SPRINKLE ATTACK!" Kimi yelled.

Pink fireballs rained down from the sky, although the smell was delicious and it would strike any remaining Black Fang members, including the one that was aiming at Spiral. Natsu saw one of the fireballs flying through the sky, jumped up toward it and swallowed it whole.

"Wow! That's awesome! Nice and sugary!" Natsu said as he chomped on the sweet flames.

While the wizards gave the Black Fang a serious ass-whooping, Kisha and Lucy both came up behind Asharu and helped up the little girl.

"Don't worry." Kisha told her. "We're going to get you out of here."

"What's your name?" Lucy asked.

The girl looks up at them and sighs with relief. "**Shinra Kaien** (Age 15)." She said. "Thank you."

As Kisha and Lucy got Shinra away from the battle, Erza made her presence felt on the battlefield.

Erza glares at Asharu. "Asharu! How many times have I told you not to rush off without at least some backup?"

"Hey, I heard an explosion, I went to see what happens and I saved a girl's life!" Asharu pointed out. "You really going to nag me about this now?"

"It was reckless, irresponsible and it could have been a trap!" Erza stated.

"Thanks, MOM, I'll remember it next time!" Asharu mocked.

Asharu turned to see Gevrosh frozen in fear upon seeing Erza on the battlefield.

"Titania Erza!" Gevrosh gasped. "Here?" He turns to his legion. "Fall back! Retreat! We can't win here! Run!"

The Black Fang platoon suddenly became a disorganized rabble as they run every which way, terrified to death. Most of whom ended up slipping on the ice floor that Gray created. Erza stared at the chaos for a moment before requipping her Heaven's Wheel Armor and summoning hundreds of swords in midair, completely pointed at every single member of the Black Fang, stopping them in their tracks. Gevrosh managed to elude them by slipping into one of the alleys.

"I got him!" Asharu said. Asharu used the speed of his Sun Armor to chase after Gevrosh.

* * *

Not far from the battle in an alley, several of the Black Fang members were transporting something in a crate when they stopped and heard the fighting going on.

"Geez, sounds like there's a big fight going on."

"Let's keep moving. We don't want any part of that."

They were about to continue when Gevrosh came by and stopped to catch his breath.

"Master Gevrosh? What's happening?"

Gevrosh tried to speak through his heaving breath. "We need... to get... out of here... before-"

"GEVROSH!"

Asharu jumped up to slash at Gevrosh. Gevrosh moved out of the way and Asharu ended up slicing into the crate. Gevrosh turned to run and his fellow Black Fang members ran away with him.

"YOU WON'T GET AWAY FROM ME!" Asharu shouted.

Asharu pulled his sword out of the crate and was about to pursue him when he noticed there was blood on his sword.

"Blood?" Asharu muttered.

He looked down toward the crate and could hear something crying in pain.

"Owie, ow..."

"Hang on, I'll get you out of there!" Asharu said.

He used his sword to wedge the top of the crate open. He looked inside and saw a young girl, possibly in her early teens, curled up in an uncomfortable position so she could fit in the small crate. She had long silver hair braided into a ponytail.

"Oh, are you all right?" Asharu asked.

Asharu could see the cut he made go across her shoulder and as the girl began to turn up, her eye squinting at the bright light. As the brightness came into her focus, she turned her head and Asharu could see that her right eye was covered by an eyepatch. When her eye finally focused in the bright light, she looked directly at Asharu for a moment.

"Look, you're hurt." Asharu said. "Let's get you some help and-"

The girl suddenly lunged at Asharu, giving him a tackle-hug. "Papa!"

"Wha-Pa-Papa?!"

"Papa! It's you! Papa!" The girl said, crying tears of joy. "**Epsil** (Age ?) was so scared, but she knew Papa would come and save her!"

Asharu wasn't sure how to react, but what made him uncomfortable wasn't the fact that she was calling him 'Papa'; it was the fact that she wasn't wearing anything.

Asharu's face turned flushed red. "You, uh, want to, put some, clothes on, please?"


	8. Chapter 8: Free stay at Cordelia Inn

**Okay, **** I'm building up on the two Oc's introduced last** chapter so this one is mostly Exposition. I wanted to write more, but I got to a point where I felt I could stop, so the things I did not put in this chapter will be in the next chapter. If you have any suggestions for the story or your characters don't be afraid to shout them out there.

**Review Below, let me know! ^^**

* * *

Cordelia Inn. A beautiful small building that extends only two levels. The main lobby was big enough to lounge in, but not large enough to hold a large crowd. The Lunar Knight wizards had overtaken the lobby centered around the girl named Epsil, wearing a blanket around her body. She turned her head back at forth at each of the wizards.

"So...what are we going to do with her?" Kimi asked turning to Asharu.

"I don't know..." Asharu replied. "...Find her parents I guess."

"But Espil doesn't need to find them. She already found her Papa." Espil said, pointing at Asharu.

"Asharu." The cold voice said coming from Asharu's right, he dare not look at either Kisha or Angel for he could feel their death gaze piercing the very core of his soul. "Did you do something while you were in Fairy Tail?"

"Of course not!" Asharu responded. "I am not that kind of guy!"

"I don't know." Rave said. "Didn't you say you got pretty intimate with that Erza girl?" Her devilish smirk spread across her face.

"Look at her!" Asharu pointed out. "She's like 13 years old! I was 5 when she was born!" Asharu then felt Epsil's finger poking him in the forehead.

"Asharu Skyler." Epsil points at herself. "Epsil." She points back at Asharu. "Asharu Skyler..." She points back to herself. "Is Epsil's Papa."

Asharu buries his face in his hands. "What happened to the Fairy Tail guys? I'd rather hang out with them."

"Why? So you can spend more time with Erza?" Spiral smirked.

Asharu's fist came flying in and smacked Spiral in the face.

"I want to know about the Shinra girl." Asharu stated. "I don't want them skipping town and claiming the reward for themselves."

"Oh, come on. They wouldn't do that." Kimi said.

"One of them would." Asharu pointed out. "I wouldn't be surprised if the smug, arrogant little bastard is planning to skip town and take her to Diamonte as we speak. It's just the sort of thing that selfish son of a bitch would do."

* * *

"Let's skip town with the girl and take the girl straight to Diamonte!" Happy suggested. "We can keep the reward for ourselves! Aye!"

Lucy gave a glare to the cat. "You're extra conniving today Happy."

"Aye!" Happy replied.

The room they were in was a small two bed room, with a window. Gray was leaning against the window, looking out while Erza was sitting on the bed across from Shinra.

"So tell me," Erza spoke. "Why did the Black Fang try to attack you?"

Shinra hugged a pillow as she nodded. "As I said, my name is Shinra Kaien. I am the princess of Kaien Falls."

"Oh, come on, don't joke around!" Lucy said. "This is serious!"

"I'm not kidding." Shinra told her. "The kingdom is named for the royal family. You've heard of the famous Kaien wizard family, right? My family has ruled over Kaien falls for 7 generations."

"Wait, so you're seriously a princess?!" Lucy asked.

"Yes." Shinra answered.

"Oh, forgive her for her insolence, Your Majesty!" Happy said, bowing before her. "Just say the word and it'll be off with her head!"

"Ah, don't take off my head!" Lucy panicked.

Shinra shook her head. "Technically, I'm not the princess anymore."

Gray turns his attention to Shinra. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well, Kaien Falls is a very small kingdom." Shinra stated. "But it has a rich history of magic. A wizard named Xarvus killed my parents and tried to kill me and my brother. Our guardian Reo managed to protect us and helped us flee. Xarvus now rules over our kingdom."

"I think I can guess the rest." Erza said. "He then hired Black Fang to hunt down and kill the two of you."

"I guess that's it." Shinra said. "They attacked us a few days ago, too. We got separated from Reo and now my brother's out looking for him. He should be back soon."

"And I take it your brother's the other one we need to take to Diamonte?" Erza asked.

Shinra's head perked up. "Diamonte? Why are you going to take us there?"

"It's part of the job." Gray responded. "Some Rune Knights want the two of you there for protection. I guess they know who you are."

"Oh, okay." Shinra simply said. "But we can't leave without Reo, though."

"That's fine." Erza stood up. "Natsu, let's inform-" She looks around. "Where's Natsu?"

"Uh, he said he had something to take care of." Lucy answered.

"You let him go UNSUPERVISED?!" Erza questioned in her scary form.

"Was I not supposed to?!" Lucy cried in fear.

Boom! Crash! Roar! Smash!

"NATSU, YOU SON OF A BITCH! ENOUGH WITH THE SNEAK ATTACKS!"

* * *

Fires raged in the lobby. Most of the people had evacuated outside the building. Inside the building, the restroom and Asharu had Natsu's head plunged into a toilet and was trying to drown him.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU, NATSU?!" Asharu shouted.

"BLRBLRBLRBLRB!" Natsu gurgled in the toilet water.

"What's that? Can't breathe? Say 'I'm stronger than you' and I might let you up." Asharu said.

A cold chill ran up Asharu's spine as he felt an evil glare. Asharu then felt someone grab the back of his head and slam his head into a toilet.

"BLRBLRBRLBRLB!"

Erza was holding both Natsu's and Asharu's heads in the toilets. "Knock it off, the both of you! You two act like children!"

While Natsu and Asharu struggled to break free, Lucy and Grey just stood back and watched.

"Wow, she's more rough on those two than when you and Natsu fight." Lucy said to Gray.

"Yeah, well, it gets a little more personal when Ash is involved." Gray said.

Lucy thought for a moment. "What does that mean?"

* * *

Outside the inn, Spiral, Kimi and Hexos had all gathered together.

"Can you believe this?" Spiral spoke. "These Fairy Tail wizards are just out of control."

"Well, they are Fairy Tail wizards." Hexos pointed out. "What did you expect?"

"I'm aware of that, but why are we working with them on this job?" Spiral questioned.

"What do you mean?" Kimi asked. "They're friends with Asharu."

"So?" Spiral asked. "I don't know them, you don't know them, we just have to take Asharu's word that we can trust them?"

"Yeah, you got a point." Hexos said. "Didn't he say they might try to run off with the girl to collect the reward for themselves? I mean, they WERE the only ones talking with the girl in the room. How do you know they're not planting thoughts in the girl's mind that we're the bad guys?"

"Now you're being ridiculous." Kimi said.

"It makes sense." Spiral stated. "They badmouth us, she goes with them, they collect the reward. It's a big reward and we don't want to split this thing up, so what makes you think they would, too?"

"Just for some money?" Kimi questioned. "We could always just take some other jobs."

"Sorry, couldn't help overhearing." Angel said, coming over. "You guys are forgetting the OTHER reward. The Moon Armor. That sacred armor thing. Erza is a requip wizard just like Asharu. She probably wants to add that to her collection and rub it in his face."

"Well... I didn't think of that." Kimi said.

Angel gets close and whispers to them. "So I suggest... we take her out."

The three wizards looked back at each other with confused looks.

"That's... dark." Spiral stated.

"We need to take out the Erza." Angel said. "She is a threat to everyone."

Hexos stood up, walked over to the entrance of the inn and pointed at the flames inside. "Erza didn't do this!"

"Is she a threat to everyone or just a threat to you?" Kimi asked.

Angel gave an uncomfortable chuckle. "Hehehe, can't blame a girl for trying. Ooh, what if I said Kisha was a dark mage?"

"Angel, just... just go away." Spiral sighed. "All I'm trying to say is to stay on our toes in case they try to pull a fast one, okay?"

The other wizards nodded with him. Angel left that group and went over to Kisha and Rave.

"What were they talking about?" Rave asked.

"They were planning to double-cross Fairy Tail and kill Erza." Angel responded. "I talked them out of it."

"Damn, guess we have to do this ourselves, aren't we?" Kisha muttered.

"What Kisha?" Rave asked.

"Nothing!" Kisha quickly reacted.

Erza emerged from the doors and approached the wizards. "Good news, everyone! I managed to convince the manager to give us free rooms for the night!"

Everyone looks past Erza and sees the flames burning. "How?!" They all asked in unison.

* * *

In the restroom, Lucy pulled out one of her gate keys. "Oh, this is not going to end well." She took a deep breath and used her key. "Open, Gate of the Water Bearer: Aquarius!"

Lucy places the key in the toilet water and Aquarius comes out. Aquarius gave Lucy an evil glare.

"Wah, I'm sorry!" Lucy cried.

"You will be!" Aquarius shouted in anger.

A torrent of water was shot at Lucy, which flooded the hotel lobby, putting out the fire and overflowed outside into the city. When the torrent die down, the water had washed Asharu and Natsu out of the inn on their backs and they stopped right at Erza's feet.

"These two agreed to repair all the damage they caused." Erza stated. "For free."

She puts her foot on Natsu's stomach and water comes out of his mouth like a fountain. Asharu just sat up.

"Well, I guess we're all washed up." Asharu joked.

"Booooo!" Rave booed, giving Asharu a thumbs down.

* * *

The next several hours were filled with backbreaking labor for Asharu and Natsu. They:

1) Replaced damaged floor boards

2) Installed new toilets

3) Hung up a new Chandelier

4) Swept up the ash left by fires

5) Replaced all bed Mattresses

6) Bought new sheets for the beds with water damage

7) Gave full apologizes to Lucy, Erza, the Inn staff, and Aquarius

8) Dug and filled a new inside pool

9) Hung new curtains for every window

10) Replaced the broken windows with new ones

11) Bought a new window to replace the one Asharu smashed over Natsu head

12) Built a new check in desk from scratch

13) Built a New Fire Place from scratch

14) Fed Happy

15) Served all the girls Tea

16) Replaced an old Grandfather clock with a new one

17) and built a new Larger, More detailed, front sign for the inn.

* * *

Once all the work was finished, Asharu had collapsed on the floor of the Inn's lobby with his face embezzled in the floor. "I really hate this chapter..." he spoke in a muffled voice.

"Look Papa! Look!" Epsil called to him. She had placed a small flower in a vase, on the Inn's check in desk. "Epsil helps too."

Asharu sits up and looks at her, waving happily at him. "Yeah, that's... great, whatever."

Espil smiled with glee. She was so excited her blanket almost fell off.

Lucy quickly caught it. "Whoa! Shouldn't you put some clothes on?"

"Espil doesn't have any clothes." Espil replied.

"You couldn't have been naked your entire life." Lucy said.

Espil nodded happily. "Ever since Espil was born."

"Okay, we've got to change that." Lucy said, pulling out another of her keys. "Open, Gate of the Maiden, Virgo!"

Virgo appeared, bowing before Lucy. "How may I be of service, Princess?"

"Can you get her some new clothes?" Lucy points at Espil.

"Will do, Princess." Virgo nodded. She pulled out her thread and scissors and started making something out of the blanket covering Espil.

"Tehehehe! That tickles! Tehehe!" Espil giggled.

After 15 seconds, Virgo stopped, turned and bowed. "All finished."

Virgo had masterfully turned a single blanket into an elegant, Arabian dress with an intricate design and colors. Espil looked down at the dress and frowned.

"You don't like it?" Virgo asked.

"... Espil wants to look more like Papa." Espil points at Asharu.

Lucy kept glancing back and forth. "She's your daughter?"

"No!" Asharu answered. "I don't know why she keeps calling me that! She has like amnesia or something."

"'Amnesia'?" Espil tilts her head in confusion. "Is that tasty?"

Kisha had been watching for a while now and finally came out and knelt down to Epsil. "Epsil, 'amnesia' means that you can't remember anything. Can you tell me what is the very first thing you remember?"

"Well... Epsil was in the box." Epsil recalled. "Epsil remembers hearing Papa's voice. He talked about how much he liked ponytails. So Epsil grows ponytail while in the box." She reaches back and touches her ponytail.

"'Likes ponytails'?" Kisha wondered. "That was just last night."

"First time Epsil woke up." Epsil said.

"Ugh, this is confusing." Asharu groaned.

Epsil makes a sad face and looks down. "Epsil doesn't want to be a burden. She will go away if you want." Epsil began to tear up a little bit and looked just too adorable.

Everyone began to tear up at Epsil and looked at Asharu with angry glares.

"What did I do?!" Asharu asked.

"Sniff!" Epsil sniffled.

"Ogh, well, we can't just abandon you, so I guess you can stay with us for-"

"Yay!" Epsil tackle-hugged Asharu. "Epsil loves Papa!"

* * *

Kisha and Kimi both take Epsil away and play with her a little bit. Erza took this time to explain Shinra's situation to the rest of the Lunar Knights.

"So basically, there's a bounty and you and your brother's heads." Asharu said.

"Yeah, that's pretty much it." Shinra nodded. "He should have been back by now. I don't know what's taking him so long."

"Well, we can't stay here." Asharu stated. "Black Fang knows you're in this town. They're gonna come looking around soon."

"Oh, come on!" Natsu said. "We already kicked their butts once, let them come!"

"Natsu, sometimes discretion is the better part of valor." Asharu told him.

"What the heck does that even mean?" Natsu asked.

"Ugh, it means... uh... it means..." Asharu tried to think about it. "It means being quiet is good... I guess."

"I agree with Asharu." Gray weighed in. "If we stay here, they're bound to come across us eventually. I'm sure we can handle ourselves in a fight, but you guys just spent the whole day trying to fix this place."

"Well I agree with Natsu." Rave spoke up. "You're Fairy Tail! You shouldn't care about fixing things! You should care about tearing stuff down!"

"Look, look." Asharu interjected. "It's been a very long day, let's think about it in the morning, okay?"

The wizards agreed and began to walk off. When Asharu walked off, he passed by Angel, who had her hair in a ponytail.

"How do I look?" Angel asked.

"Like you're trying too hard." Asharu said, walking right past her.

* * *

At the Black Fang guild hall just outside Cordelia, Gevrosh was throwing a tantrum.

"Damn it all! We failed to get the princess AND we lost the girl too?! Vaas is going to be furious!"

Gevrosh's right hand man, **Javert** (Age 31), tried to calm him down. "They are still in the town." Javert explained. "We can get them back at any time."

"Not with the Salamander and Titania Erza there!" Gevrosh pointed out. "We're going to need some powerful backup if we're going to achieve that!"

Caw!

Gevrosh and Javert froze, looked up at the window and saw a small crow there. Both men stared at the crow with intense fear. The crow flapped its wings and a storm of black feathers flooded the guild hall. When the feathers all fell to the ground, a young woman was standing there with pale skin and snow white hair. Her hair was a perfect contrast to her black and white dress and her devious magenta eyes showed her malice.

"Petra?" Gevrosh was overcome with fear. "Wh-what are you doing here?"

**Petra Rison** (Age 21) just chuckled at the comment. "The Grandmaster sent me, of course. He wanted to make sure his shipment was going smoothly. Apparently not." The crow perched on her shoulder and Petra petted the top of its head. "Don't worry, Gevrosh, I'm not going to kill you. I still have uses for you."


	9. Chapter 9: Namesake

**Long time no see everyone. Ok, This arc is almost over just this chapter plus 2 more. The next chapter will take a while as well, but it'll be worth the wait.**

**Now I said every character will have there own arc, well in case you haven't figured it out by know this Arc is about Asharu. (Go figure the First Major arc is about the Main Character.) The other character arcs will be very similar. Just giving a heads up.**

**So what do you think?**

**Review Below, Let me know! ^^**

* * *

After the long day, Asharu still tired from his over worked day and was in the hall of the Inn heading to his free room for the night.

"Aughh what a day..." he groaned. "Between Natsu, Black Fang, being drowned, fixing the hotel, and having an illegitimate daughter...I think I deserve some quiet alone time..."

Asharu got to his room and used the key to open the door. Once he got inside, he saw Gray, sitting on the bed, stripping down to his boxers...Both men just stopped and leered at each other.

"...Sorry Gray." Asharu said. "I think they gave me the wrong key."

"No, you're in the right room." Gray replied. "They didn't have enough open rooms to give away, so Erza decided to have us all share some rooms."

"OH BULLSHIT!" Asharu snapped. "There is only one bed here! She expect us to sleep togeth-I don't want to finish that thought!"

"Come on it's no big deal." Gray said. "You know there is no arguing with Erza."

Asharu slammed the door close behind him as he walked in. "She could at least TELL me she was doing this! I'm not some stupid wimpy yes man like the rest of you-no offense- I don't like the fact that she is so high and mighty, making decisions all on her own, and believing I am less then her! She is not as great as she thinks she is! In fact she's is an OVER glorified swordsman with dumb luck-and she's standing right behind me isn't she?"

"Yes she is."

Standing right behind Asharu stood Erza, arms crossed and glaring at the back of his head. Asharu just kept his attention forward at Gray.

"I'm not even going to turn around." Asharu said. "If I can't acknowledge her existence, she can't hurt me."

Gray got up and walked past the two of them. "I'll leave you both alone." he said closing the door behind himself.

Asharu stood in the same spot for a few moments before turning around to face Erza. "umm, how did you get in here?" he asked.

"You left the door unlocked." She replied.

"So, what do you want?"

"I came here to talk." Erza explained. "Unless you want to insult me some more."

"Oh talk?" Asharu asked. "Is this the talk where we actually talk to each other, or the talk where I sit and listen and you tell me what to think?"

"The second one."

Asharu crossed his arms and looks to his right for a moment. "You know, you might have Natsu and Gray terrified to death of you, but you seem to forget I was never intimidated by you. So if you have something to say, say it."

Both of them just stood there and glared at each other for a second until Erza punched Asharu in the groin.

"HOIIII!" Asharu squealed in pain. "My tenders..."

"Just answer me: Why are you being such a jackass?" Erza asked.

"Me?!" Asharu squealed, trying to get up, but he could only get to his knees. He then cleared his throat to get rid of the squeaky voice. "What about you? Since we met up, you've been dictating everything that's been going on here! If you want to boss Natsu, Gray and blondie around, that's fine! But me and my friends are with a different guild. We don't have to do anything you demand us to."

Erza took a deep breath and tried to calm herself down. "You know what? You're absolutely right."

"You're damn right I-wait, what? I am?" Asharu asked in confusion.

"Yes. Yes you are." Erza responded. "I keep forgetting you're not with Fairy Tail anymore. It's just a bit of a new adjustment. You seem to be very capable now and I don't need to babysit you anymore."

"I've always been capable." Asharu said. "I don't need you watching me every single mission I go on."

"Rose Lake Bridge."

"That was ONE TIME!" Asharu exclaimed. "And there was an evil legion of spiders!"

"There's just one thing I'm still angry with."

"Come on, Erza, that was an accident! The guy blasted me in the middle of you requipping! How did my hand even get through your armor?! That's impossible!"

Erza turned bright red. "NOT! THAT! Gosh, I forgot how big of a pervert you are."

"A p-a pervert?! I am not Mr. Booby McGrabber here, Erza! I have self control!"

Just then, Angel opens the door to the room.

"Hey, Ash, I just want to extend an invitation to my room." Angel said. "You can have another feel if you want." She pressed her hands on her breasts. "Thank about it." She leaves and closes the door.

Asharu and Erza never took their eyes off of each other, even when Angel interrupted. They just stared at each other in an awkward silence.

"... I really need to lock that door." Asharu simply said.

"Guess I was wrong." Erza said. "You haven't changed much at all."

"Oh, screw you! I am so glad I don't have to deal with you anymore! Leaving Fairy Tail was the best thing I ever did!"

Asharu was expecting another snap from Erza. A punch to the groin, shouting, but he was surprised to see her expressively shocked face.

"You can't mean that." Erza said.

"No, I mean it! Screw Fairy Tail! Screw Natsu! Screw Gray! Screw Mirajane! Screw Makarov! And SCREW YOU! I HATED FAIRY TAIL!"

Erza said nothing. Instead, she gave him a disappointed look. "Guess I was wrong again... All this time, I thought you understood what it meant to be a Fairy Tail wizard. Turns out you didn't understand it at all." Erza just turns around, walks out and leaves.

Asharu closed the door behind her and locked it. He walked over to the bed and planted himself face-first onto the mattress.

"Just kill me now." Asharu's voice muffled through the sheets.

* * *

_(Flashback)_

_ 8-year-old Asharu stood in a corner in the Fairy Tail guild hall. Aurora had gone to speak privately to Master Makarov. This gave Asharu the chance to look at all the eccentric guild members. The most noticeable was a guy that was painting on his shirt and the pictures came to life. Asharu had been very quiet the entire time until another little boy wearing only his boxers came up to him with a scowl. That boy was Gray._

_ "What are you looking at?" Gray asked._

_ "Something very disgusting." The young Asharu answered._

_ Gray goes right up to Asharu's face. "You want to say that to my face?"_

_ "You're a very disgusting pervert. How's that?" Asharu said back to Gray's face._

_ Gray growled. "I'm gonna-"_

_ Asharu headbutted him, sending him back grabbing his skull._

_ "Ow!" Gray exclaimed. He got back up and looked at Asharu with a red mark on his forehead._

_ "Aw, that didn't hurt you, baby." Asharu insulted. "My sister can take hits harder than that."_

_ "Oh, so you wanna fight, huh?" Gray goes to throw a punch at him, but Asharu dodges._

_ "Heheh, fight what?" Asharu sneered. "You can't even hit me."_

_ Gray keeps throwing punches at Asharu, which kept dodging._

_ "Gray, knock it off!" A young girl's voice shouted._

_ Both Asharu and Gray and looked at the young, scarlet-haired girl in the armor. That girl was Erza._

_ "He's a guest." Erza stated._

_ "Sure, Erza." Gray groaned._

_ "Wow, just like that?" Asharu asked. "You're scared of a girl?"_

_ Erza headbutted Asharu and gave him an evil death glare. "And you should show respect to the people who are being hospitable, got it?"_

_ Asharu just smirked. "Make me."_

_ Asharu goes to step back, but Erza hooked her foot behind his so he falls backward. Asharu used his elbows to prop his fall, causing his hands hands to slip out of his pockets and revealed his stubbed wrists. Everyone around just stared at the mutilated child._

_ "What happened to your hands?" Erza asked._

_ Asharu quickly put his hands back in his pockets and used his legs to stand up. "Nothing! Mind your own business! I can take both of you on! Let's fight!"_

_ Asharu tried to goat them into a fight, but instead both of them just looked at him with pitying eyes._

_ "Yeah, I've got no hands! So what? Stop looking at me like that!" Asharu said._

_ "Asharu?"_

_ Aurora and Makarov came out of their private meeting. Aurora appeared behind Asharu, patting him on the head._

_ "Is everything all right, children?" Aurora inquired._

_ "I was just about to teach these two a lesson!" Asharu replied._

_ "I see..." Aurora said. "Well, that'll have to wait. We're off."_

_ "So soon?" Asharu asked like he was disappointed._

_ "We have a lot of stops to make." Aurora stated. "Don't worry. We'll be back so you can play with your little friends."_

_ "They're not my friends." Asharu said._

_ Aurora just smiled. "Of course they're not."_

_ "Aurora." Makarov spoke. "Are you sure you want to take the boy on the job?" Makarov pointed to Aurora's other hand, which had an S-Class Request flier in it._

_ "He'll be safe." Aurora assured. "Besides, I can't leave him alone yet."_

_ "All right." Makarov sighed. "Good luck to both of you."_

_ Aurora nodded and patted Asharu on the head. "Come along."_

_ Aurora proceeded to walk out of the guild with Asharu following behind her. As Asharu walked past Erza, he gave her a glare. Once Asharu past her, he stuck his tongue out at her. Erza replied by doing the same._

_ "Guhhh, kids..." Makarov groaned._

* * *

_In the East Forest outside of Magnolia town, Aurora had brought Asharu to Porlyusica's treehouse. In side, The healing mage removed the bandages around Asharu's hand's and examined the damage._

_ Porlyusica began with his right hand."Hm, I see the man was kind enough to leave the Unla and Radius bones undamaged." she said. "Must've been a clean cut." she then looked at his left hand. "The damage here is far worse. My guess is he hacked at it a couple times. Am I wrong?"_

_ She looked up at Asharu, whom refused to look the old woman._

_ Aurora stood near by leaning against the wall. "How long will it take?"she asked._

_ "I haven't even agreed to help you yet." Porlyusica replied._

_ "We both know you will." Aurora replied. "If you do I promise to never bother you again."_

_ "Thats what you said the last 3 times."_

_ "This time I mean it."_

_ "And thats what you said last time!"_

_ Aurora kept up her delightful smile. "At least I'm consistent."_

_ Porlyusica walked over to her medicine cabinet and began pulling out several bottles. She began to mix some stuff together and Asharu thought she was concocting a magical healing potion. Asharu looked over at Aurora, who just gave an assuring smile._

_ *She smiles more than a vulcan smoking tweed grass.* Asharu thought to himself._

_ Porlyusica finished whatever she was doing with the potions and she poured it into a baby bottle and holds it out in front of Asharu. "Drink this."_

_ Asharu glared at the bottle for a moment and glared at her. "Do I look 2 to you, you old bat?"_

_ "Ungrateful child!" Porlyusica shoved the bottle into his mouth and made sure he began drinking it all. "I'm doing you a favor, so you'd better show me some respect!"_

_ Once the last drop was gone, Asharu began to feel a little lightheaded and his eyelids became heavy._

_ Porlyusica calmed down. "Don't worry. It's just an anesthetic. When you wake up, we'll be all done."_

_ Asharu closed his eyes and nodded off to dream land._

_ …_

_ …_

_ …_

_ "Wake up, already!" Porlyusica pushed Asharu's forehead, causing his head to hit the wall._

_ Asharu woke up with a sharp pain in his head and quickly grabbed the back of it. "OW! What is wrong with you, you old-!" Asharu realized that he was HOLDING the back of his head. He pulled his arms around forward to see completely bandaged hands attached to his arms._

_ "It'll take about three weeks for your hands to fully heal and you'll feel soreness for a few months." Porlyusica stated. "But your hands are as good as new now."_

_ "Wow... That's awesome." Asharu said. He looked around for Aurora, but noticed she wasn't there. "Where'd Miss Aurora go?"_

_ Porlyusica looked over one of her books. "She left for a job while you were out. A town further east has been experiencing the same day over and over for two months now. She went to investigate. That was five days ago, though."_

_ "Five days?! How long have I been out?!" Asharu asked._

_ "... Five days." Porlyusica responded. "And you've more than overstayed your welcome." She grabs a broom and starts swinging it. "Now get out of here! I hate humans!"_

_ She swung the broom right above Asharu and almost clocked his head off. He quickly ducked down and ran out._

* * *

_Asharu had traveled east out of the forest, doing his best to resist the scratching of his hands until he came across the town Porlyusica talked about. Nothing seemed odd about the town except for the magical seal that covered it. Once he stepped into the town, he felt a huge change in air pressure as it became harder to breathe._

_ "What is this place?" Asharu wondered. "It just feels wrong."_

_ BAM! BAM! KABOOM! BAM!_

_ The sound of magical explosions in the center of town drew Asharu's attention as he ran towards the direction. At the center of town, there was a large clock tower right in the center of the town square and a wizard seemingly deprived of sleep and bathing was casting magical spells, trying to kill Aurora, who stood calmly using her magic to deflect his attacks and redirect them away from innocent people. As Asharu hid behind an overturned cart, he watched every single attack thrown at Aurora as she used magic that was more of an art form than it was as a defense._

_ "You will not end it!" The crazy man blabbered. "I will continue it again and again until I get what I want!_

_ He then used his magic on the clock tower. Its hands moved forward real fast as its supports started to rust and wither, eventually breaking and collapsing on top of itself. The tower began to fall down on top of Aurora. As it fell, Aurora did nothing. At the last minute, she tapped her index finger on the falling building and the tower started to move back in time to before the spell was cast, causing it to return to its original state. The man fell to his knees and collapsed, for he had expended the last of his magic energy. Aurora walked over to him, knelt down and placed her hand on his head to calm him._

_ "I know it hurts, but you can't force someone to stay with you." Aurora said to the man. "We all have our fate and in order for time to move on, we must allow it to. Time hurts us all, but it also heals all wounds. So I must ask you to please move on with your life." She holds her hand up, palm open, and the magical seal that surrounded the town just disappeared._

_ Asharu noticed the atmosphere changed to normal once again as he came out of hiding from behind the cart. Aurora noticed him and waved, giving him her gentle smile._

* * *

_"That was just amazing!" Asharu exclaimed. "The magic was just going boom-boom-boom and you were going just whish-whish-whish! And then the clock tower goes eeerrrrk! And you're just like ding and then it goes wooooringringring! It was just so awesome!"_

_ Asharu and Aurora had already began to travel back to Magnolia when it had gotten dark, so they decided to set up camp for the night. Aurora had a fistful of Jewel she was counting, smiling and listening to Asharu act like an excited child._

_ "I can't wait until I can do awesome stuff like that someday!" Asharu said._

_ Aurora giggled. "I'm sure you will. You are your father's son after all."_

_ "That's crap!" Asharu snapped._

_ Aurora looked up at him and saw how angry the comment made him._

_ "He has never done anything great!" Asharu continued. "He's just a lowlife pushover who turned in his own kids to save his neck!"_

_ Aurora put her money away. "You're too young to understand it now, but he has his reasons."_

_ "I don't care." Asharu said. "I am nothing like him! I am better than him! And I will become a powerful wizard so I can protect everybody!"_

_ "Protect everybody, huh?" Aurora said. She looked down at the fire for a few moments, thinking quietly to herself. "Can I see your hands, please?"_

_ Asharu hesitated, but Aurora reached for his hands and held them in hers, gently massaging them with her delicate fingers._

_ "Hearing you say that reminds me of an old story." Aurora said. "Have you ever heard the story of where your name came from, Asharu?"_

_ Asharu shook his head._

_ "It's an old Raldan legend." Aurora stated. "Before the Empire of a Hundred Kingdoms was barely a concept in their kings' minds, there was a small kingdom run by a young princess. The kingdom was said to be the most magical in all of the continent, much like Fiore is today. Legend has it that the princess had a magic that no one had ever seen the likes of before and whenever there's great power, people will try to take that power. A dark wizard used another form of lost magic known as necromancy to bring thousands upon thousands of dead souls to life and use them as an army. The undead army ravaged the kingdom, slaughtering families, burning lands all in an attempt to get the princess to surrender her power. When the army marched upon the final fortress of the land, the princess called upon her last hope, her personal bodyguard, said to be the strongest wizard in all the land. Can you guess what his name was?"_

_ "Asharu."_

_ "That's right." Aurora nodded. "Asharu was in love with his princess, so he would gladly give his life for her, but the princess loved him, too. So she entrusted him with the great power this all started over. When the army attacked, Asharu alone fought them off. A single man took on thousands of thousands of undead soldiers that were using dark magic. He defeated every single one and slayed the dark wizard controlling them."_

_ "That's cool." Asharu said._

_ "But, he did suffer injuries in the battle." Aurora continued. "Once the last enemy was slain, he succumbed to his injuries and died, never able to receive his princess..."_

_ Aurora was silent for a few moments as she continued to look at Asharu's hands._

_ "The moral of the story." Aurora finally spoke up. "... If you have the will and determination, you can protect those you care about even against overwhelming odds. That's what the Raldan scholars believe. I see it differently. I see it more as a cautionary tale. Asharu fought them all alone, but if he had some backup, maybe he wouldn't have died in the fighting. So I believe the moral is no matter how great you are alone, if you have trusted friends behind you, you can achieve greater possibilities."_

_ Aurora looked up at him, giving him a smile. It was different this time, though, like she was reliving a painful memory and was covering it up. "Well, I think that's good."_

_ She started to remove the bandages around Asharu's hands. She completely removed them to see Asharu's hands have fully healed, much faster than what Porlyusica said they would. "All better."_

_ Asharu looked at his hands and kept moving his fingers around to get a feel. He looked back up at Aurora who had her normal happy smile back and he smiled back at her._

* * *

_The following day, they arrived at the Fairy Tail guild and Aurora was speaking with Makarov._

_ "So, he made the day repeat itself to keep his sweetheart from leaving him?" Makarov said._

_ "Yes, that's it, all right." Aurora nodded. "Poor man was lost in his own delusions. He believed he could convince her to stay."_

_ "But that magic..." Makarov pondered. "To manipulate time in such a large area like that. Magic like that is lost to us."_

_ "It should be lost to us." Aurora stated. "No one should be able to manipulate time."_

_ "Unlike you?"_

_ "That's different. I want to keep looking pretty."_

_ "Sure, that's the reason." Makarov unconvincingly responded._

_ Aurora smacked Makarov across the bar. "You just can't appreciate true beauty!"_

_ "Take it back!"_

_ The guild's attention shifted toward Gray and Asharu having a shouting match again. Asharu had his hands in his pockets, keeping up the illusion that they were still gone, while Gray was in his boxers._

_ "I said 'take it back'!" Gray shouted._

_ "Why don't you make me, ice princess?" Asharu snickered._

_ Gray turned around and crosses his arms. "Forget it! I'm not gonna find someone with a HANDicap. It wouldn't be fair."_

_ "Oh yeah?" Asharu quickly took out his hands and pulled down Gray's boxers._

_ "Gray, you're so gross!" A young Cana squealed, looking away and covering her face._

_ Gray just looked down, turned bright red with embarrassment and fury. He turned around to Asharu, who was holding Gray's boxers and twirling them in the air with his index finger._

_ "GIVE THOSE BACK!" Gray screamed._

_ "Ew, everyone look out! It's a pervert!" Asharu snickered. "Hide the children!"_

_ Makarov got back in the bar and stared in disappointment at the two kids, then turning to Aurora. "I take it you two aren't going anywhere anytime soon, are you?"_

_ Aurora just looked at him and smiled. "I'm pretty sure he'll like it here."_

_ (End Flashback)_

* * *

Asharu turned over on the bed and looked up at the ceiling. He stretched his arms up and noticed a foul stench.

"Blech!" Asharu put his arms back down. "I need a bath."

* * *

The inn had a public bath and Asharu had soaked himself up to his nose underwater.

Asharu sighed. "Ahbahb... nice and relaxing... I pray nothing breaks this calm, peaceful moment..."

"FIRE DRAGON BALL!"

"Right on cue..." Asharu murmured.

Natsu jumps into the bath as an on fire cannonball. When he made contact, the water splashed and a lot steam rose.

"ICE MAKE: CANNONBALL!"

A giant ice cannonball splashes into the water, making it become ice cold, forcing Asharu to jump out with his towel around his waist.

"Damn it, you two!" Asharu shouted. "Why do you have to interrupt my private time?"

"Because you make it too easy to mess with you, Ash." Natsu snickered.

"Aye!" Happy popped out of the water.

"Yeah, come on, Ash." Gray said. "You're like the most uptight person here."

"Uptight, am I?" Asharu asked. "Requip!"

Asharu requipped to his Sun Armor, put his hand into the water and it heat up so hot so quickly that it actually left third-degree burns on Gray and Happy while Natsu just relaxed in it.

"Ah, that's nice..." Natsu sighed in relaxation.

"Dow! Dammit!" Gray jumped out with a towel around his waist. "What's the big idea, Asharu?!"

"Don't freeze the water next time, ice princess!" Asharu retorted.

Asharu and Gray headbutted each other, about to engage in a fight.

"Oh, wait, I want to get in on this!" Natsu then headbutts the two and all three of their heads butted against each other. "Three-way fight! Just like the old days!"

"Wouldn't have it any other way." Gray said.

"I'm gonna drown you." Asharu growled.

Vrrororoom!

The sound of somebody messing with the amp of a microphone pierced the wizards' ears.

* * *

The town megaphone speaker system began to broadcast to the entire town of Cordelia.

"People of Cordelia." A female voice spoke into the speakers. "Your town now belongs to the Black Fang. We are in control. Anyone who resists will be killed. Anyone who leaves will be killed. Anyone found outside their homes will be killed. Your town will remain under our occupation until we find what we are looking for. One bounty and one lost property. Do not interfere. And for the wizards protecting these assets, you will surrender them to us before morning or we begin killing everyone in the town. That is all. Sweet dreams."

The speaker system turns off.

* * *

Most of the wizards had gathered at the front of the hotel, Erza stood there patiently as Asharu, Natsu and Gray showed up, fully dressed now...except for Gray in his boxers.

"Where have you 3 been?!" Erza demanded to know.

"I had to clip my toe nails." Asharu said. "Did they really take over the town?"

"Yeah they did." Kimi spoke up. "Me and Rave were out doing some late night shopping when they attacked the square again. The force is bigger than what we faced this morning and they overwhelmed the town guard."

"They blocked off all roads leading out of town and laced the area beyond with Trap Magic." Hexos brought up. "No one's leaving, and no Cavalry is coming."

"They are after me." Shinra said. "They're going to hurt people just to get at me?"

"It's a cowardly tactic to say the least." Erza said. She turned to the whole group. "We have to protect Shinra at all costs."

Natsu smashed his fists together. "That goes without saying." he said.

Asharu nodded along in agreement, when he felt a tug at his shoulder. He turned around to see Epsil staring up at him with frightened tears in her one eye. "They want Epsil too." she said. "Epsil doesn't want to go back to them. She wants to stay with Papa..."

Asharu knelt down to be at eye level with Epsil and pattered her on the head. "Don't you worry Epsil." he said. "Papa's not gonna let any of them get ya. You have my promise."

Epsil smiled and gave Asharu a big hug. "Thank you Papa."

Erza watched Asharu as he knelt down and noticed the back of his neck. He still had the Fairy Tail insignia on the back of his neck. She thought back to when he ranted earlier and shouted 'I hated Fairy Tail'. Well that tells a different story.

"Yeah right Ash," Gray said with his arms crossed. "You've never been able to keep your promises before."

Asharu got up and turned to Gray. "Oh yeah?..." he asked. Asharu Then Pulled down Gray's Boxers in front of everyone. Most of the girls looked away flustered.

"Oh My..." Angel said fanning herself.

"Wow." Rave stared speechless.

"Pervert!" Epsil shouted pointing at Gray.

"DAMN IT ASHARU!" Gray shouted beat red. "GIVE THOSE BA-"

Asharu threw the boxers back hitting Gray in the face. "Get dressed Ice Princess," he said. "We got go kick some ass!"


End file.
